Protector
by imlostinmymind
Summary: A lone wanderer, known by the men of Bree as Varyor, accompanies Frodo and his friends to Rivendell. By some she is known as Eredhel, the eldest daughter of Lord Elrond. With darkness threatening to overcome Middle Earth she offers to help in the quest to destroy the One Ring. But how far is she willing to go? Can there be victory without sacrifice? AragornxArwen LegolasxOC
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: Hi there :) I write regularly but this is the first time I've "published" any of my work so I welcome any comments or suggestions! The story will follow a mix of both the book and movie plot lines with a few of my own changes. Tolkien created so many languages and I have tried to incorporate some accurate elvish (italics). I have been working on this for quite some time and already have ten chapters written so there will be regular updates. If you have any questions or concerns feel free to message me, I won't bite!**

* * *

The sinking sun cast it's orange light into the study of Lord Elrond. A warm breeze whispered in the trees as he stood behind his desk with several messengers before him. His head was bowed in thought as he scrutinized the patterned wood. His starlit eyes traced the swirling grain before he looked up and spoke. "You will each go to your assigned destinations," he instructed. "Bring news of the Council and request representatives for their people. Those selected will travel here to decide the fate of all Middle Earth. I would like you to set out by tomorrow morning."

The messengers bowed then filed out of the room and Elrond was left alone. He turned and strode through the wide door into the open hallway then took a left to lead him deeper down a long corridor, his hand skimming the waist high railing. Balconies wrapped around every level of the house and no matter where you were it was possible to look out over the deep valley. The walls held no real windows, only large curved openings so that wind blew through freely. Leaves of all shapes, sizes and colors were scattered around the floor, muffling the footsteps of those who wandered through the halls.

Finally he reached his family's chambers. The short hall had four rooms, one for each of his children. The walls were decorated with intricately wrought candle holders and at the far end was a long mahogany table upon which a vase of fresh flowers stood. Lord Elrond's eyes took in the two doors to his left. These belonged to his sons, Elladan and Elrohir. Both doors were closed and their rooms vacant as they had been on an urgent errand for over a week now and he did not know how soon they would return. They had never forgotten the torment their mother faced at the hands of the Orcs and rode out often when there was news of a troop nearby. Lord Elrond was deep in thought when another elf came up behind him. She had long dark hair and grey eyes. "Ah Adar, I just met Faervel with the other messengers. He said they are riding out tomorrow morning to call for the Council."

"Yes Arwen. Lady Galadriel's predictions were right, the One Ring has been found. The representatives will help decide what course of action will be taken," said Elrond.

"Her visions almost always are. But do you know exactly where the Ring is?" Arwen asked.

"It is close. Gandalf stopped briefly here on his way to Isengard, assuring me that it will be brought to Rivendell. He should return in the autumn," Elrond explained.

"What of Eredhel, did you send word to her? Her insights would aid such an important decision," she said gently. He stared at the last room to his right sadly. The door stood ajar and it had not been used for over a decade now. His eldest child roamed Middle Earth freely. She traveled both near and far and was one of Rivendell's finest warriors. Growing up, she had often stayed up late into the night honing her skills at the training grounds. She was known as Varyor, the Protector. Elrond often worried about how far she was willing to go to protect those around her. Eredhel's lineage and small portion of Maiar blood filled her with strength and wisdom but she allowed little room for sentiment. Like all elves she felt things quite deeply but preferred to keep most of her emotions hidden. She had always accompanied her brothers and the Dúnedain on orc hunts before leaving to journey the lands in solitude. Now she seldom returned to the valley. When she did it would be only for a few months, sometimes mere weeks at time before she slipped away once more.

Lord Elrond sighed, "Gandalf said he met with her. He asked her to help the Rangers with their watch over the Shire. The Nine have rode out from Minas Morgul and they search tirelessly for the Ring. I could send a message but it would make no difference, Eredhel most likely knows more than we do about all of this. I expect she will arrive with Gandalf or shortly after. She hears news from all over the lands and has never failed to return when she is needed." Arwen nodded and the two elves remained silent, thinking of what would occur in the coming months. They stood like statues, noble in stature and fair in appearance. Not once did they stir. Not even when the glowing sun dipped beneath the hills, throwing the elven valley in darkness.

* * *

Daeron rose from where he sat against a tree and looked down at the path below him. He and a few other rangers had been watching this part of the road for several days now. Although they were distrusted by people in the Shire it was through their efforts that the lands were kept free from wandering evils. It had been this way for hundreds of years after their kingdom was lost and there were too few to rebuild the once great city. Daeron thumbed the six pointed star that clasped his cloak and strained his ears against the wind. "Do you hear that?" he asked. The others looked over curiously and Remdor came to stand beside him.

"There is something, approaching from the north but I cannot tell what it is," his companion replied and knelt to the ground. He tucked his light brown hair behind his ear then pressed it to the forest floor. After a moment he looked up and identified the sound. "Hoof beats, running quite fast from what I can tell. It could be a Rider." The third ranger stiffened at his words and joined the other two on top of the hill. From here they had an optimum view, they could survey those traveling along the road with little chance of being seen. Soon they could hear the horse getting closer and gripped their weapons tightly. Before they could decide whether to run down to the road a black horse came bolting around the bend.

The Rider was shrouded in black and it's face hooded. It let out a soul piercing shriek that made the hair on the back of their necks stand on end. The air grew cold and the Rider hissed as it passed them. In seconds it was gone, lost from view in the dip of the trail. After a moment they relaxed and stared at the direction from which the horse had came. "From what would a Wraith flee so desperately?" wondered Daeron.

"I do not know," answered Talemin. "There is very little which the Nazgul fear. We must be especially vigilant tonight." The others agreed and each of them found a place to hide amongst the trees. About half an hour later their questions were answered when they spotted a lone figure walking down the road. They wore a dark green cloak and had a long bow on their back. They kept to the edge of the lane and they surveyed their surroundings cautiously. As they got closer Helmar recognized the fletchings and skillfully carved weapons. Leaving his hiding place he quickly made his way down the hill and towards the walker.

"Varyor!" he called. The one to whom spoke lowered their hood and the others recognized the women. They followed their companion and joined him at the edge of the road. The traveler was an elf and friend of their leader, Aragorn. Though she usually wandered all over Middle Earth for the past months she had been helping them keep watch over the Shire.

"Well this explains what the Wraith was running from," said Daeron. The Nazgul hated elves, the weapons of the Fair Folk were especially strong and the Black Riders did not have the power to strike fear into their hearts.

"Yes, I only just saw the rider when it bolted," she explained.

"This is not the first we have seen but we do not know what has drawn them to the west," said Remdor.

"Neither do I," Varyor lied. She knew exactly what the Wraiths were looking for but it was a great secret. "But more of them will come. Have you seen or heard word from Strider recently?"

"No, I do not know if he has yet returned from his errand to the South," Daeron answered. "But come, let us leave the road. We can discuss more at our encampment." Varyor nodded and followed them up the slope, long ferns brushing her knees. The crisp, late September air filled her nose with the smell of meadow grass and fallen leaves. The clearing was small with the trees growing close together along the sides. The rangers had placed their bags under giant roots and preparations had been made for a fire. Two of them sat and began to build up the wood while other remained standing, leaning his back against a thick trunk. Varyor stared into the now crackling blaze and listened to the rangers recount events of the past weeks.

Though they rarely traveled east of the Misty Mountains rumors from the far off lands had reached their ears. She confirmed much of what they had heard from those they met upon the road. All over Middle Earth things were becoming darker, evil creatures venturing out farther than they had ever since the Watchful Peace began. They listened intently to her tales and soon night was upon them. Tomorrow she would have to start towards the town of Bree, hopefully to meet with Strider and another friend. She hoped they would bring better news but knew that it would most likely be just as grim as hers. The world had gotten dark. If something was not done then all remaining light could be extinguished and forgotten.


	2. The Inn of the Prancing Pony

A thick fog hung over the ground as Eredhel stood in the shadows outside the gate of Bree. Moonlight shone on the thatched rooftops and lights flickered from windows. She had set out for the town almost a week ago and had met no more Wraiths since speaking with the Rangers. Although she usually preferred to stay off the road she had followed the winding dirt track in hopes of meeting her friends. While Strider preferred cutting across country to avoid travelers, Gandalf usually traveled by the East West road when roaming the Shire. Compared to other parts of Middle Earth it was safe, tucked away and oblivious to the evil that was reaching out into the world. The last time she had seen the wizard had been months ago. She thought back to their last meeting.

It was a calm evening in early May when they met at the stone ford near the southern border of the Shire. He had confirmed her already strong suspicions that Sauron was once again gaining power and told her that the One Ring now lay in the hands of a hobbit by the name of Frodo Baggins. Under Gandalf's instructions, Frodo would set out for Rivendell in the fall, leaving his name behind. Until then the Rangers would continue to watch the borders of the Shire closely. The wizard had asked her to help them and keep an eye out for the Wraiths as Aragorn had gone off on some other errand. She had agreed without hesitation and volunteered to meet him at the Prancing Pony then accompany them to the hidden valley. Gandalf had seemed relieved by her offer but she had been able to tell there was something else growing on his mind. He would say nothing of it and told her he was planning on consulting with Saruman the White, chief of the Istari. They had quickly said farewell and went their separate ways. Gandalf to the east, towards Hobbiton and she to the north, to meet with the Rangers. There had not been word from him since.

Eredhel sighed and headed for a tree to her right, mud squelching beneath her boots. She crouched then jumped, her arms wrapping around the lowest branch. Pulling herself up, she settled against the thick trunk as her eyes scanned the road below. She heard the squeal of a horse then a scream and sat up, trying to locate where it came from. A quarter of an hour later she saw four hobbits arrive at the gate. She listened as the gate keeper questioned them. Their leader gave his name as "Underhill" and Eredhel realized that this was Frodo and his companions. They were allowed passage and she rose to follow them, climbing out onto the farthest reaching branch then dropping to the ground on the inside of the high wall.

Rain poured from the sky but did nothing to hinder the steady flow of travelers that came and went through the ancient crossroads. She silently slipped in and out of shadow as she passed several drunken men and cut across the cobbled street towards the familiar inn. The hobbits had climbed the steps moments ago and she adjusted her hood as she strode into the dimly lit tavern. Wayfarers of all sorts gathered in the pub. Men from the South, a few Rangers and even two dwarves seated to her right. They were far outnumbered however by the men of Bree. They yelled brashly and stared openly at the bar maid as she served drinks around. Eredhel nodded to the Rangers as she approached the counter and a ruddy faced barman turned to her. "Can I get you a pint sir?" he offered, mistaking her for a man.

She did not bother to correct him and shook her head but pointed to a bundle of thickly packed leaf. The man nodded, unsettled by her silence, his eyes lingering on the powerful bow in her grip. He removed the weed from the shelf behind him and accepted the coins she placed in his hand. "Old Toby" they called it and although the plant was not native to the Shire it had been the hobbits of Bree who had first thought to use it in pipes. The Prancing Pony was known for being the home of the art and the tradition had spread as travelers from all over came and went through the town. Although she herself had no use for it she knew Gandalf had a passion for the leaf and even more for the smoke rings he produced with it.

Tucking it into a pocket on her belt, she looked around the room. Her eyes found a familiar figure smoking his pipe in the corner. She smiled to herself and went to take a seat next to him. She was halfway across the room when a drunk man stumbled into her. "My apologies," she said softly though it was clearly his fault. The man had a scraggly beard with bushy eyebrows. Eredhel could smell the alcohol off him and she hoped he had enough sense left in him not to start something. A few of his drinking companions had turned their heads in interest and were looking over in anticipation. Their friend regained his balance and his eyes narrowed as he sized her up.

"Now wha' exactly do ya think yer doin'?" he demanded angrily, his voice slurred. She tried to side step him but he blocked her way. "Ye outsiders, always so rude. Someone oughtta teach you some manners." He suddenly made a swing at her head but she avoided it easily, their exchange drawing the attention of more patrons. They began to cheer on her opponent as he regained his balanced and started towards her menacingly. He made a jab at her ribs but Eredhel caught his hand and gave him a blow to the head. The man cursed as he keeled over and she kneed him in the ribs. The onlookers gasped as he dropped to the floor, his nose bloody. She spun away from him and continued toward her friend, the crowd parting easily for her.

The man looked up as she reached his table and took in the elf before him. She was tall and lean, like Lord Elrond in both appearance and character. Calloused fingers betrayed years of experience with a bow and muscled arms indicated capability with a sword. She moved with a grace and strength inherited from the Maiar, a race the earth had now all but forgotten. Though her face was hidden from view he knew she was regarding him warmly. "Eredhel?" he said incredulously.

"Hello mellon," she replied and laid her bow on her knees.

"Well you made quite the entrance."

"Unfortunately, yes. The fool didn't give me any other choice." She scowled.

"But what are you doing here?"

"The same as you. I met Mithrandir shortly after you departed from Sarn Ford and was informed of the plan. Has he arrived?" she asked, casting a look around her.

"I should have known, nothing escapes your watchful eyes and keen ears. As for Gandalf, I've not seen or heard word of him," he explained. "But if were both to come here then we needn't have parted ways after we left Mirkwood."

"Indeed. Yet now we meet again, hopefully this time our company will be of a more pleasant nature," she said. The company she referred to was the creature Gollum. After years of searching they had finally caught up to him in the Dead Marshes. From there they brought him to Mirkwood, to be held by King Thranduil. The three had journeyed all through the winter and the weather was harsh and cold. It had been a relief to hand the miserable wretch over to the Wood Elves.

"Hobbits are a gentle folk. Are you aware that Gandalf managed to get the story out of Gollum?" he asked and took a long draw from his pipe.

"Yes, though I have not the slightest idea how he did it. Gandalf told Lord Thranduil that there is hope for him to be cured but I do not see it." She sighed, "The Ring has all but destroyed his mind." At that point the innkeeper came by their table and Strider asked if there had been any word of the wizard.

"You are not the first to inquire about the old man but I have not seen him in over six months now," he replied then turned to Eredhel. "I see you've met Tom Gilwen, he's usually a good chap when he doesn't have the ale in him." The innkeeper chuckled nervously but when she remained silent he continued on. "I would ask however that you not get into any more scuffles, bad for business you know. What was your name again?"

"I am Varyor," answered Eredhel softly, using her other name. Although Strider was well known around Bree, she preferred to keep out of sight when possible and did not often venture into the settlements of the Shire. The Varyor was a legend, widely heard of but rarely seen. The man noticed an odd accent in her speech but he decided it better not to ask and nodded in recognition of who she was.

"Ah yes, well if you two need anything let me know," he said then quickly dismissed himself. They made him uneasy. Rangers were considered dangerous by most folk in the Shire but there was something about these two that made him shudder. He threw a quick glance over his shoulder as he made his way back to the bar. Their hooded faces displayed no emotion and their solemn dispositions did not waver. The innkeeper shook himself and returned his thoughts to pouring several pints of ale.

Back in the corner the pair sat in silence for a moment, each with their gaze fixed upon the four halflings across the room. Eredhel leaned back in her chair, her elven ears picking up several conversations from around the room. It seemed they were not the only ones who had taken an interest in the travelers from the Shire, she overheard two men at the counter discussing the visitors. Eredhel mentioned this to Strider and he stared at the men intently before returning his eyes to the hobbits. They remained like this for over an hour and at one point the one they knew as Frodo tapped the owner on the arm and nodded in their direction. "Barliman has just informed Mr Underhill that we are dangerous folk and that you come and go often," Eredhel explained.

"Ah I see. What did he say about you?"

"Apparently I am not often seen and hear more than any man should." She smirked.

"Well that, along with your little spectacle, will make our task of getting the hobbits to trust us so much easier," he said sarcastically and Eredhel chuckled. It was only a moment after this that Frodo gave a great cry and ran over to one of his companions at the counter. Immediately Eredhel knew why.

"His drunken friend has just given them away!" She swore and Strider tensed. They watched as Frodo was pushed back and fell to the floor, the Ring flying from his hand and then landing upon his finger. He vanished just as the two rose from their table and ran over to him. Eredhel was shoving several people back when he reappeared under a bar stool. The men gasped as Strider grabbed the short fellow and dragged him up the stairs with Eredhel following behind. She glanced behind them to ensure they weren't followed. Some of the men were staring at her, as if debating whether or not to go to the hobbit's aid. But they knew better than to interfere with the dealings of the mysterious wanderers and soon returned to their ale.

Once upstairs, Strider threw the hobbit into his room and slammed the door. Frodo regained his balance and looked at them with terror in his bright blue eyes. "What do you want?" he asked.

"A little more caution from you, that is no trinket you carry," said Strider.

"I carry nothing," insisted Frodo.

"Indeed," snapped Strider as Eredhel extinguished candles. "The two of us can avoid being seen if we wish but to be able to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift."

"Who are you?" Frodo demanded, trying to keep his eyes on both of them.

"Are you frightened?" asked the man sharply.

"Yes," he replied, backing away.

"Not nearly frightened enough. We know what hunts you," said Strider darkly and Eredhel grabbed his arm.

"_Mennir trî i annon!_ (They have come through the gate)" she whispered urgently and suddenly the door burst open. Strider drew his sword and Eredhel nocked an arrow at the intruders. They lowered their weapons however when they saw that it was only the other hobbits, one brandishing a candlestick.

"Let him go or I'll have you long shanks!" growled the leader.

"You have a stout heart but that will not save you," said Strider exasperatedly. "You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. As my friend has just said, they are coming." He looked over at Eredhel and sensing his intentions, she nodded. Strider turned and swept from the room. The hobbits went to follow him but Eredhel blocked the door.

"It would be wise for you to stay here," she advised.

"Where has he gone?" asked the youngest hobbit timidly.

"To ensure that we are not disturbed." was her answer and the four of them went to stand by the window. After several moments there came a soft knock and the man returned.

"I have just stuffed your beds, you will remain here tonight and we'll set off first thing tomorrow. I suggest you get some rest." The words were barely out of his mouth when another knock sounded on the door and they all turned in surprise. Strider took a few steps towards it as Eredhel raised her bow and backed into the shadows. He pulled the door open a few inches before opening it all the way to allow Barliman into the room. The innkeeper was red in the face and slightly out of breath. He surveyed the room nervously.

"Well Mr. Underhill you've caused quite the commotion downstairs! I reckon they'll be talking about this one for years to come. Half the men have left the tavern because of your little vanishing act," he huffed.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to lose you any business. It was an accident and one that could have been avoided if we had met our friend," apologized Frodo.

"Yes that's why I'm here. I was cleaning up downstairs when I remembered something Gandalf told me when he last visited. He told me to keep an eye out for a hobbit by the name of Underhill fitting your description and to help him in any way I could. Being that the wizard is good friend I agreed. Several days later he left in quite a hurry but before he did he gave me a letter. I was supposed to send it along to the Shire but in the following week I couldn't find anyone who was willing to go so eventually I completely forgot about it! I'm terribly sorry and I daresay that Gandalf won't be pleased if word ever does get back to him," the innkeeper explained and handed Frodo an envelope with the wizard's seal on the back.

"I suppose there's nothing to be done about it now. I very much appreciate your help," said Frodo.

"If there's anything you need, anything at all, just holler and I'll see that's it done," promised Barliman. Eredhel stepped from the shadows, her weapon lowered. Barliman gulped and took a step away from from her, backing against the wall. His fingers twitched at his side uneasily. "And what are the two of you doing in here?" He turned to Frodo, "Little Master, it's unwise for one in your position to take up with the Varyor and a ranger."

Eredhel snorted, "It's the wisest decision he's made since arriving here. Now I'm going to step outside for a while to get some information. When I get back you will bar the door and let no one in. The Black Riders have already made it through the gate and are probably hiding until the right moment. If anyone asks for Mr Underhill you will tell them he has retired to his room. Do you understand?" The man had only just nodded his head when she swept from the room, drawing up her hood in anticipation of the rain. He stared nervously after her for a moment then exited as well and Strider locked the door behind him. Frodo examined the wax seal before tearing open the letter and scanning down through through the elegant script. His eyes widened as he continued to read. When he was finished he rolled up the parchment and turned to face Strider, a determined frown set on his face.

"Who are you and why should we trust you?" he demanded boldly.

"You do not have much choice," said Strider. "But allow me to properly introduce myself, I'm sure you've been given the wrong impression by Barliman. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, better known as Strider in these parts. I am a Ranger of the North."

"And who is your friend?"

"One who's help you should be grateful to have. You know her as Varyor, but to a few she is Eredhel of Rivendell and a good friend of Gandalf's."

"Yes he mentioned you both in his letter. Varyor, what does it translate to in Westron?"

"It means protector. Elves are often given more than one name," Aragorn explained.

"With a name like that why do so many fear her?" asked one of the others.

"They do not know the true meaning and have heard only the dark rumors of her. Men always fear that which is unknown to them," he answered.

"Very well. I have more questions but I will wait until Eredhel returns," said Frodo. "What is she gone off doing?"

"Looking for answers." Aragorn went to look out the window.

"How does she expect to get them?" asked Frodo, slightly confused.

"It would be best just to say that she can be quite persuasive when she wants to be," said Aragorn and a sly grin spread over the Ranger's face.


	3. Into the Wild

**First I'd just like to say thank you to those who left such kind reviews! It made my day to hear you guys enjoyed the story! Hopefully you'll like where it goes and I'm also open to any suggestions. Just as a point of interest, in Sindarin the letters DH (for example in the name Eredhel or the word peredhel) are pronounced as the English TH in "then". Anyways, here's the third chapter!**

* * *

Bill Ferny whistled contentedly as he made his way down the long lane towards his house. The information he had sold to the Black Riders had proven accurate. The hobbit called Underhill had indeed been Mr Baggins of the Shire. He had gotten a pretty price for that secret. As for why the Riders were interested in Mr Baggins, Ferny cared not. Anything that made his pockets heavier was fine by him. Perhaps they would be asking about the Strider fellow next or that wandering wizard and when they came searching he would have answers for them.

He had just taken the turn towards his stable when he was grabbed from behind and slammed against one of the trees that lined the road. Ferny gasped as the air was knocked out of him and looked towards his attacker. They were tall with a slim build and a hooded face. They had him by the collar and stood a few inches taller than himself. "Let me go or you'll be sorry," Ferny snarled. The cloaked figure laughed blackly and simply pushed him harder against the gnarled tree.

"I doubt that. I doubt anyone from the town would come running if you cried out. Not that I blame them, you are a cruel wretch of a man."

"Perhaps not the townsfolk but there are darker things that would have no trouble taking care of a mere wanderer." He smiled wickedly.

"The Black Riders would leave you to rot and even if they did come I have no fear of them." It was then Ferny recognized the powerful bow and dark green cloak.

"You're the one who got into a brawl with Tom! You're one of those blasted Rangers!" he exclaimed.

"No, unfortunately for you I'm not a Ranger. Now tell me what you told the Riders about the hobbit," Eredhel demanded and the man's eyes narrowed.

"Hold on, you're a woman!" He let out a snort, "You have nothing against me, I'm not going to utter a word."

"Wrong answer." In one swift motion she had drawn a knife and pressed it to his neck. She pulled back her hood as he struggled against her vice like grip. "Tell me what you know about Mr Underhill, what do the Wraiths want with him?" Her face was only centimeters from his now and he looked up to glare at her defiantly. But his scowl was met with grey eyes. They were dark and lifeless, like endless tunnels and he could not seem to look away. Suddenly he felt as cold as the metal pressed against his skin.

"I-I d-don't know," he stuttered. "They asked about the name Baggins, I told them he had supposedly moved to Buckland but that it was more than likely a cover story for something else. I pointed them in the direction of Hobbiton and explained that the wizard had mentioned him when he passed through a few months ago."

"The wizard, you mean Gandalf the Grey? Where was he going?"

"I have no idea! The old man was secretive, asked to see Barliman in private. Now let me go!" His hands clawed at his neck but she stilled had not loosened her hold on him. She searched his face for any hint that he was lying. When she was satisfied he had told her everything she released him and he fell, gasping, to the muddy ground. When he looked up again she was gone, having disappeared into the trees.

Eredhel was deep in thought as she cut across an open field to get back to the inn. The news that the enemy had heard of Frodo and his home was troubling and she couldn't imagine how the information had reached him from the Shire. Even more concerning however was the delay of Gandalf, the wizard had never approved of being late, especially for something as important as his current task. If he was absent then it was not by choice. She continued to ponder this as well as how they would manage to depart Bree until she reached the Prancing Pony. When she arrived, she knocked twice on the door was met with the nervous face of Butturbur peeping out from the small window. He slid back several locks and opened the door just enough to allow her inside. She nodded her thanks and heard him re-lock it as she headed up the stairs.

Once at Strider's room she tapped out a familiar pattern on the door. Aragorn answered it a moment later and she entered, her eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness. Three of the hobbits were sat side by side on the bed while Frodo stood by the fireplace. He was surveying her cautiously, the letter from Gandalf held in his fist. "I take it your investigation went well?" said Aragorn from the corner, a smile playing at his lips.

"Yes. Ferny told the Black Riders about a Mr Baggins from Hobbiton who suddenly decided to move to Buckland and also confirmed that Gandalf passed through here a few months back. Thankfully, he did not know why the Riders are searching for you and I highly doubt he was lying, he values his own neck far too much to risk over some gold coins."

"Well that at least is a small advantage. We have been awaiting your return, Mr Baggins has some more questions for us," explained Aragorn. Eredhel nodded and the hobbit took a deep breath, mustering up his courage.

"Strider introduced you and although I wish I could trust you it is quite possible that you could be lying about your identities," said Frodo. Eredhel turned to him and he shrank away from her haunting stare.

"If we were servants of the enemy you would be bound or dead by now."

"Well no offense, but you don't exactly look like the friendliest sort of folk," said one of the other hobbits and Strider laughed.

"All that is gold does not glitter, not all those who wander are lost," recited the ranger.

"The old that strong does not wither, deep roots are not reached by the frost," whispered Eredhel with a smile.

"That was in the letter as well! So you must be who you say you are," decided Frodo.

"Bilbo wrote that for Aragorn when he met him in Imladris," said Eredhel. She removed her hood and the hobbits gazed curiously at the pointed ears poking out from her dark brown hair.

"I believe Bilbo mentioned you before," said Frodo. His uncle had often told him the story of his quest with Gandalf and the dwarves. Sam had also heard the tale and both of them had been particularly interested in his visit to Rivendell and Mirkwood. Over the years it had become less and less common to see elves pass along the borders of the Shire. Now it was considered great fortune to come by one on the road and their beautiful songs were said to be beyond compare.

"I had just returned from an orc hunt when the company of Thorin Oakenshield came of Rivendell. I met Bilbo during his stay in the valley," she explained and a curly haired hobbit spoke up.

"Well I'm Merry Brandybuck," He bowed. "That there is my cousin Peregrin or Pippin Took and the other is Samwise Gamgee." Eredhel inclined her head to each of them in turn, noticing that Sam in particular was staring at her with wide eyes. The four hobbits then set their bags on the floor and began to get into the bed. Strider placed a chair against the door and sat in it while Eredhel stood next to the window. She watched the glistening rain drops trickle down the pane, leaving silvery trails in their wake. Over an hour later screams broke the silence and the hobbits woke with a start.

"Our trap has been found," said Eredhel grimly.

"What are they?" asked Frodo.

"They were once men, great kings of men, then Sauron the deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will," explained Strider softly. "They are the Nazgùl, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all the times they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the one."

"Terror is their greatest weapon, it causes their enemies to flee rather than fight," said Eredhel suddenly, causing the hobbits to jump. "They can sense fear and their Black Breath can send even the bravest warriors to their knees. They will never stop hunting you." Frodo looked over at the elf. Even in the darkness he could feel her grey eyes boring into him and he shifted uncomfortably. "Go back to sleep. They will not risk searching anymore rooms tonight." she said. The halflings glanced around nervously but returned their heads to their pillows. However each of them remained shaking for a good time after.

They set out bright and early the next morning, leaving Bree while the sky was still grey and the streets were empty. Aragorn had acquired a pony from old Ferny (at an outrageously high price) and Sam had taken a particular liking to him. The animal which Sam had christened Bill, now carried a few bags along with some provisions. Once they were out of view, they left the road and headed into the wooded hills. Eredhel scanned the path below them, looking for any sign of the Black Riders while she listened to the hushed voices of the hobbits. "Strider, where are you taking us?" asked Frodo.

"Into the wild," their guide answered.

"I'm still not completely convinced that these two are friends of Gandalf's," whispered Merry, though Eredhel and Aragorn could easily hear him.

"I think servants of the enemy would look fairer but feel fouler," said Frodo.

"Well he's foul enough but what about the other one?" asked Pippin quietly. "Did you see what she did to that man at the tavern? No wonder Butturbur was scared of her. Sometimes when she looks at me I feel odd, as if she can see right through me. Right quiet too, could sneak up behind you and you'd never even know."

"And I wouldn't envy having one of those arrows pointed at me," added Merry.

"I know but we must trust them," insisted Frodo.

"Where are they leading us?" came the voice of Sam as he led Bill by the reins behind them.

"To Rivendell Master Gamgee. To the House of Elrond," replied the ranger.

"You hear that! We're going to see the elves!" said Sam happily. They continued traveling through the trees, stopping only at night. This was a shock for the hobbits when they attempted to cook what they called "second breakfast". Fear of their enemy pushed them to move as quickly as they could and during the night either Strider or Eredhel stayed up on watch. After several days they reached the Midgewater Marshes. The weather was cold and a constant mist hung around their knees. The hobbits wrapped their cloaks tightly around them and swatted at flies. Eredhel was the only one who did not seem to be bothered by the dreary weather. She did not raise her hood against the rain or shiver against the wind.

It was getting dark and they were about to stop and set up camp when a loud splash broke the gloomy silence. Pippin gave a cry as he was submerged up to his neck in icy water. No sooner had he started to struggle however when two hands grabbed him under the arms and lifted him from the water with ease. He was set back on the ground and turned to find Eredhel behind him, straightening her bracers. "Th-thanks!" he stuttered. The elf nodded and gave him a small smile then dropped back to keep an eye out behind them. Pippin gazed after her for a moment and decided maybe she wasn't so bad. After all, he had never heard of an elf that was evil and she really was quite friendly looking when she smiled. He pondered this, and many other things as he snuck glances back at their second guide.

A few minutes later they found a spot to set up camp and Sam began to make a fire. Strider grabbed his bow and made to go off in search of food but Eredhel laid a hand on his arm. "Let me save both of us some time," she said with a smirk. He laughed, laying his bow on a rock beside him and took a seat next to it as she went off into the fog. Eredhel's footsteps were silent as she focused on her surroundings. After twenty minutes she heard a sniffling and soon came across several deer, grazing on the long shoots of grass that grew out of the water. Her arm reached into her quiver and carefully drew an arrow. She placed it on the string and pulled back, feeling for the perfect amount of tension. She lined the arrow up with a buck at the edge of the group and aimed for just behind its shoulder. Taking a deep breath, Eredhel released her shot and it soared through air. Another arrow was already nocked but she did not need it. The buck fell, the shaft sinking halfway into its ribs. Eredhel picked up the animal and headed back to the camp.

"Nice shot," said Aragorn as she came into the firelight. Eredhel grinned and dropped the creature in front of him. After Aragorn had skinned the animal Sam eagerly began putting together a stew. Once they finished their meal the hobbits quickly fell asleep, tired after walking all day. It was Aragorn's turn to keep watch but Eredhel lay awake. Elves did not sleep the same way as humans but he would never allow her to take his place. She preferred the cover and security of trees and the flat, open marshes made her worry. If an enemy found them there would be nowhere to hide. Late in the night she heard Strider softly singing the song of Lúthien Tinúviel, an elf who gave up her immortality for a mortal man. Eredhel got up and went to sit on a rock next to her friend.

"How long has it been?" she asked.

"Too long, I have not returned since our encounter with Elladan and Elrohir," Strider explained.

"She will have missed you." Eredhel looked over at him as he took a long draw from his pipe.

"I know but your sister deserves someone far more virtuous then I," he said sadly.

"It is only his blood, not his weakness that runs through your veins. His mistakes are not yours. Your choices and fate belong to you alone, do not allow your lineage to affect them," she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Words of wisdom, as usual." He chuckled and stared at the embers of the fire. "What about you? Have you since returned to the Last Homely House?"

"I have visited once, eleven years ago and stayed only for a few weeks. I left with my brothers when they went to join the Dúnedain," Eredhel replied. The two of them sat together for the rest of the night. They did not speak much but neither of them minded the silence. Both found the others presence comforting and they passed the hours engrossed in their own thoughts.

The next morning the group cleared away all signs of their camp and continued on. They hiked all day before stopping in a small dell set into the side of a great, grassy hill. It was so high up that they could see for leagues around them in every direction. "Where are we?" asked Merry.

"This is the great watch tower of Amon Sûl, better known as Weathertop. It is frequented by Rangers and offers a good view of our surroundings," explained Aragorn and handed each of them a small sword. "We're going to look around. Stay here." Eredhel followed him out into the surrounding darkness. The two made their way around the hill, searching the land below for any sign of pursuers.

"We are still four days from Rivendell," she said.

"Four if you were on your own perhaps but with the hobbits and pony it will take us six. That's only if we meet no trouble," he replied. The elf nodded and they continued to scope out the road below them. Almost half an hour later a loud screech rang through the air, followed by the yells of their companions.

"The Wraiths!" cried Eredhel and they sprinted back to the dell.

It was empty but as they whipped around they saw several black figures entering the ruins above them. Aragorn grabbed a torch from the fire and followed Eredhel as she ran up the hill, her bow drawn in preparation to defend against the riders. The four hobbits were standing in the middle of the ancient temple, attempting to ward off the black creatures that were encircling them. Eredhel nocked an arrow and sent it flying into one of their faces. Another followed, this one striking it in the neck. The Wraith screamed and fled down the hill, leaving the other four behind. Eredhel turned back to the hobbits to see that three of them had been cast aside and the remaining Nazgûl were advancing on Frodo. She ran towards them and watched in horror as he slipped on the ring. The Witch King reached for where he had vanished and let out a shriek as he stabbed the air. A second later Aragorn jumped onto the hilltop, the attackers retreating from his torch. Eredhel pulled out her long knife and ran to help him just as Frodo became visible once more. The pair fought against the Wraiths, forcing them to retreat back down the steep slope. Once they were gone Aragorn raced to Frodo's side. The hobbit was gasping for air and clutching his shoulder in pain.

"Help him Strider!" said Sam frantically as he watched the man pick up a black sword then threw it to the ground, the blade now nothing more than ash.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade. He needs elvish medicine," he replied and picked up Frodo from the ground.

"They're regrouping," yelled Eredhel as her eyes searched the road below them.

"Can't _you_ help him?" cried Merry, turning to her.

"No, I have no ability in healing. Aragorn's knowledge is great but even he does not have the skills to mend such a wound," she said sadly and followed them down the hill.

"Hurry!" the Ranger shouted.

"You said we are six days from Rivendell. He won't make it," whispered Eredhel. They continued running for several hours, finally stopping when exhaustion threatened to overtake them. Strider checked Frodo's wound and poured some water on it but it made little difference. After a few hours rest they resumed their plight, fearing that the Wraiths were right on their trail. They continued like this for the next two days, going as fast as they could and stopping only when had to. Soon Frodo had to be placed on the pony for his carrier grew weary. His face turned grey and his vision began to flicker. It was near midnight on the second day when they stopped in a clearing inhabited by three stone cave trolls. The same three that had captured Bilbo and the dwarves all those years ago. Sam mentioned this to Frodo but his friend only murmured in reply. Aragorn turned to the hobbit.

"Sam the athelas or kingsfoil plant, do you know it?" he asked.

"Aye, it's a weed," replied Sam.

"It may slow the poison, we must find it!" They ran into the trees to search the forest floor. Eredhel remained with the others but still looked around her while staying within eyesight of the clearing. After several minutes she heard hoof beats and spun around, her bow ready. The rider was the last person in Middle Earth she expected to see.

Arwen dismounted quickly, rushing to Frodo's side and spoke soothingly in elvish to him. Aragorn joined them and placed a few leaves on his wound. Frodo gasped and his eyes fluttered.

"That will only buy him a few hours. Five are behind us and we have no idea where the other four could be," said Eredhel, standing above them. Arwen turned to her sister. They had not seen each other in years but at the moment she had to focus on the injured hobbit.

"Yes, we must get him to Father" she said and Aragorn picked him up once more to set him on Arwen's horse.

"_Dartho guin ti. Rych le ad tolthathon, (Stay with them. I will send horses back for you,)_" he said but Eredhel stopped him.

"_Rochon ellint he_, (she is the faster rider,)" Eredhel nodded in her sister's direction.

"_Andelu i ven, (_the road is too dangerous_,)_" he insisted.

"_Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon_, (Frodo is dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him_,)_" Arwen said firmly. "I do not fear them."

"_Be iest lîn,_ (as you wish,)" agreed Aragorn and Arwen mounted the horse. Eredhel adjusted Frodo's position then turned to her sister.

"Ride hard, stop for nothing."

"And Arwen, do not look back," added Strider. The elf leaned low over her horse and urged it forward. They galloped away and were soon lost among the trees.


	4. Running to Rivendell

**So now that I've got a few chapters up to get the story started I will be attempting to update it weekly. Thank you to those who followed, favorited and reviewed. Also I've been in search of a beta reader for a while now but haven't had any luck so if anyone has any suggestions please let me know!**

**To Aralinn: Thank you SO much for the advice! I completely agree with having more original dialogue, nobody wants to read a movie script. Hopefully this chapter will be an improvement.**

* * *

"What are you doing?" cried Sam. His eyes frantically searched the forest around him as the sound of the hooves faded into the distance. Sam was filled with worry and guilt. Frodo was barely alive and now Strider had sent him off on a horse, surely to be pursued by the Black Riders. If only they hadn't lit that fire, perhaps his friend would have been alright.

"We had no other choice Sam. Frodo would be worse than dead by the time we got to Rivendell on foot," said Strider gently.

"But what if they catch him?" demanded Merry.

"Arwen is a skilled rider and the speed of an elven horse is not easily matched," replied Strider. "Once they reach the river the power of the elves will protect him." His answer did little to sooth the hobbits and they fidgeted where they stood. Sam began to pace as their guides discussed whether or not they should move on or take some rest. The forest had fallen silent, the only sound was the creak of wind in the trees, their branches casting dappled shadows across the mossy ground in the pale moonlight.

"Alright," said Strider, "we've decided it would be best to stay here for the moment. Arwen will have drawn off our pursuers and we might as well take advantage of the opportunity to relieve our limbs. We'll rise bright and early then make for Rivendell." The hobbits nodded and each of them found a place on the soft earth. Pippin and Merry fell asleep first and were soon followed by Strider. Sam tried as hard as he could but sleep would not come, his weariness erased by concern for his friend. He tossed and turned, unable to stay still. Finally he gave in and sat up, bringing his knees to his chest and staring at the pine needles that blanketed the forest floor. Every now and then he would glance over at Eredhel for a while. Being the first elf he had met, he was curious. She was not overly joyful or lighthearted, unlike the elves he and Frodo had seen on the way to Bree. Even though she had proved herself to be a friend there was still something about her that made him nervous. She sat looking off into the distance while tying knots in a piece of grass in her hands. Now that Sam thought on it, he never had seen her sleeping. When Strider had the watch she would remain awake. Sam wondered how she managed this but did not want to bother her so remained silent until finally his curiosity got the best of him. "Do you ever sleep?" he blurted.

The elf looked at him intently, her head tilted to the side, "We elves do not rest in the same way men or hobbits do. Instead we slip into waking dreams by focusing on things that are peaceful or hold great beauty. It is more to relieve our minds than our bodies," she explained.

"But even so I've never seen you in such a tranquil state. You're always alert. You just sit there and occasionally hum to yourself or pull out that necklace," said Sam and he pointed to the pendant hanging at her neck. Eredhel looked down at the silver leaf. The chain was long and she usually had tucked it into her tunic. Her thumb absentmindedly traced the ridged edges as she thought of how to answer him.

"You're right Sam. I do not dream for I rarely find peace or comfort in them. I only rest when I must." Her reply was not what he had expected. Sam wondered what troubled her dreams but knew better than to ask her. But he also did not want to think about Frodo so he tried to find something else to talk about, hoping he wasn't bothering her.

"What's Rivendell like?" he asked. Sam had heard the tales of the valley of the elves. It was said to be protected by some kind of powerful magic, so that no evil was able to enter. He had always listened eagerly to the stories Bilbo would tell of the elves and their hidden dwelling. Sam had been entranced by the Fair Folk and wanted very badly to see them.

"It is beautiful. It was founded thousand of years ago by my father, Lord Elrond. Imladris is tucked away in the shadow of the Misty Mountains and waterfalls flow down through the hills to the Bruinen river below. The trees grow strong in shades of yellow, red and green. Everything is peaceful and it is quite easy to forget the troubles of the outside world. There is much song and story telling but also quiet for those who wish to simply sit and think."

"That sounds wonderful. It must have been a nice place to live," said Sam.

Eredhel chuckled bitterly, "Yes, it's rather _sheltered_ and often visited by elves journeying to the Grey Havens. Strider grew up in the valley as well."

"But why would he have lived there? Strider is a Ranger."

"That's his story to tell. I am sure all your questions will be answered when we reach our destination," she replied. They fell silent then and the night slowly wore on. Sam's mind was filled with visions Rivendell, of the music and songs of the elves. These glad thoughts calmed his heart and slowly lulled him to sleep. Eredhel studied the snoring hobbit, it was obvious that he was very loyal to Frodo and she hoped for both their sakes that Arwen would get to her father on time.

She shifted slightly and turned her head to the night sky. Her heart was heavy as she stared up at the stars but found no comfort among the twinkling lights. Eredhel stood and searched the trees around her. When she found one she was satisfied with she pulled herself up and settled into a nook between several branches. The fresh smell of the leaves relaxed her mind and her fingertips ran up and down the rough bark. She remained there until the sky turned pink with the light of dawn and she heard Aragorn waking below.

When he saw that his friend was no where in sight he looked up to the trees and wasn't surprised when she landed on the ground next to him. They woke the hobbits and after a cold breakfast planned to start in the direction of Rivendell and expected to arrive at the ford by late afternoon. Aragorn had only just finished his meal when the plate was whisked out of his hands by Pippin and placed with the others on top of Bill. The ranger was slightly taken aback by the three halflings standing expectantly in front of him. With a groan, he rose and they immediately began walking.

Before Weathertop the hobbits had lagged behind, their short legs outmatched by the other two's long strides. Now however, fear for their friend pushed them onward and they briskened their pace. Because of this they made good time and reached the ford only an hour after midday. When they arrived at the river, Eredhel bent and examined the bank. She moved a few pebbles and glanced at the shore opposite. "The water has risen in the past few days. Underneath the stones are still wet."

"Yes," agreed the man. "And here there are many hoof prints leading into the river. I suspect the protection of Lord Elrond caused the river to wash away our foes."

"Then Frodo made it!" said Merry triumphantly.

"Yes but did he make it on time? Come!" Strider beckoned to them. "Let us cross the river, mind that you do not slip!" He stepped in and the rushing water swirled around his boots. The hobbits were nervous as they tentatively followed him. Eredhel went last in case one of the others should lose their footing. Once they reached the other side they continued towards the foothills of the Misty Mountains. Now Eredhel went in front and she led them into a deep gorge. Carnivorous trees grew along the trail and cliffs rose high above them. Suddenly the elf stopped, her head turned to the side as if listening. She folded her arms over her chest as she remained still, waiting for something.

Not something, but someone. Several elves stepped out from the trees onto the path before them. The leader was tall and golden hair fell past his fair face. His movements were graceful but his posture was that of a warrior. A smile touched his lips as he approached them and the hobbits looked up at him in awe as he spoke. "_Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn mellon. (_A star shines upon the hour of our meeting friend.)"

_"__Mae g'ovannen Glorfindel. _(Well met Glorfindel.)" Eredhel nodded her head towards him. The elf-lord greeted Aragorn then turned to Merry, Pippin and Sam.

"Greetings, hobbits from the Shire! Your friend passed through here in the early hours of the morning," said Glorfindel.

"Is Frodo alright?" demanded Pippin.

"He was weak when he arrived with Lady Arwen and she rode on to Rivendell. Do not despair, he is under the care of Lord Elrond and your friend has a strong heart," replied the elf. "Now let us head for the valley!" The other elves grouped around the travelers and they continued through the rocks. Glorfindel went first with Eredhel and Strider behind him, the three murmuring in elvish. The hobbits followed along, forced to go single file by the now narrow path. Their previous vigor had waned and occasionally they would stumble, only to be caught by an elf behind them. Sam did not know how long they walked but he soon became aware that the sky had darkened to a velvety black. A narrow strip of stars could be seen from between the cliffs above them. Pippin yawned and nearly nodded off on his feet.

"If you do not mind me asking, how much farther is it?" he asked sleepily. A laugh came from their leader and several of the elves smiled.

"My friend, it will gladden you to know that we have just arrived," announced Glorfindel. Seconds later the trail widened and started to slope slightly downwards. Pippin stopped next his friends and gasped in awe, his tired eyes widening at the sight in front of him. The valley was deep and the roar of the great waterfalls could be heard all around them. The dwelling of Elrond was situated high above the river with many other buildings surrounding it. Lights twinkled warmly from windows and Pippin felt his worries leave him as he gazed down at the Last Homely House.

The group began to descend stone steps and stopped in a wide circular courtyard. Their escorts dispersed and one of them led the pony to the stables. Now only Glorfindel remained. "Welcome," said a voice and the hobbits turned to see an elf coming towards them. Dark hair was braided back from his face and his eyes shone brightly. He wore a grey mantle and on his head was a circlet of silver. The elf looked neither young nor old and welcomed them with a warm smile. This was the venerable Lord Elrond. He was as wise as a wizard, as powerful as a warrior and as kind as summer.

"Lord Elrond." Aragorn touched his forehead in greeting.

"Estel, it's been long since you returned to the valley." The elf clapped him on the shoulder then turned to Eredhel. "It has also been many years since you have been home daughter."

"Aye Adar." She bowed her head.

"Hello little masters. I have tidings of your companion," said Elrond, turning to the hobbits.

"Frodo! Is he alive?" asked Merry.

"Yes but weak, very weak. Arwen is watching over him in my absence."

"Please, may we see him?" begged Sam.

"Of course," replied Elrond. "Though he is asleep and may not awaken for a few days yet."

"Come my friends! I will show you the way," offered Glorfindel. Sam, Pippin and Merry followed him through a stone archway then took a left towards the central house. Eredhel and Aragorn remained behind with Lord Elrond.

"I am sure you know I have some questions," Elrond started.

"Yes my lord," said Aragorn. The elf was like a father to him and Aragorn regarded him with the deepest of respect.

"Firstly, where is Gandalf?"

"We do not know. We hoped he had arrived here before us. He did not meet us at the Prancing Pony and we were forced to flee the town when the Riders came searching for the Ring. Some great misfortune must have befallen the wizard for him to miss our meeting," explained Aragorn.

"His fate is veiled from me, he must have met trouble on the road. What happened after you left Bree?" asked Elrond. Aragorn told him the full story of their hike through the Wild and foggy nights on the Midgewater Marshes. He then went on to Weathertop where he faltered, unable to completely recount the battle. Eredhel stepped in and told her father of the Wraiths and how Frodo had put on the Ring. She described how the Witch King stabbed him and how she and Aragorn had fought them off. Here she fell silent, allowing her friend to continue the tale. When he finished, Lord Elrond remained silent, deep in thought. After several moments he spoke.

"What news is there from the East and South?"

"Things have become much worse in Mirkwood. We were there only a few months ago. More spiders have infested the forest and Legolas spoke of a black evil that seeps out of Dol Goldur," Eredhel explained sadly. It pained her to see the great forest in such darkness.

"Orc activity has increased in both Gondor and Rohan," said Aragorn. "There have been many attacks on outlying villages. Once these are conquered they will most likely continue on to the main cities."

"This is troublesome news indeed. I have some matters to discuss with you but for now I would like to speak with my daughter," Aragorn nodded and headed in the same direction as the hobbits. Lord Elrond turned to Eredhel and his eyes quickly took in her weathered appearance. Her clothes were dusty and worn, her boots spattered with mud. Weapons alone were the only things that remained clean. Her hair was tied back but several strands fell around her face and her grey eyes shone with their usual fierce intensity. He wondered what secrets she was keeping hidden in their depths but was relieved to see that she did not have any injuries. "It eases my mind to know you are safely in the valley."

"As it does mine," she said. Her father smiled and she found the familiar expression comforting. It made the trials of the past weeks seem far off and unimportant.

"You are well?"

"Yes, I have avoided injury."

"You know I was not asking about physical ailments." He frowned.

"I am completely fine," she assured him but her father remained skeptical.

"You have not slept lately," observed the lord.

"For reasons other than the one you're thinking of."

"Your light has diminished. Why do you deny that something ails you? " Elrond could see that she was tired. She seemed to bear the weight of some invisible burden.

"Because there is nothing either of us can do to improve it and I cannot afford to be weak," she answered wearily and ran a hand over her brow. For a moment he could see how heavy a toll recent events had taken on her. Eredhel blinked and a second later it was gone.

"I am sorry. If it was within my abilities to heal you-" he started.

"Please adar," she smiled, "do not feel guilty." Her father wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. They continued to talk as they turned to take the same path as the others. When they reached the room Lord Elrond left her to join Arwen at Frodo's side. The hobbit was lying in a large bed, a carved wooden maiden watching over him from the wall above. Several candles were lit and he was covered with several white blankets. He was asleep, his face pale and his shoulder bandaged. Sam was sitting in an armchair next to the bed and clearly did not intend on leaving his master's side. Pippin and Merry were behind him while Aragorn stood in the corner, his eyes on Arwen.

Suddenly Frodo stirred and a gasp escaped his lips. He fidgeted in the bed, sweat forming on his brow. Sam rose and clutched his hand worriedly. Lord Elrond checked Frodo's bandage then pressed a hand to his forehead. He muttered a few words in elvish and the hobbit calmed, slipping back into a peaceful sleep. Elrond studied his wound for a moment then turned his attention the five travelers. "I am sure you are very tired from your journey. Your friend is now safe. If you like Arwen can show you to your rooms so you may get some rest," he offered. Merry and Pippin nodded but Sam didn't budge.

"If it's all the same to you I would prefer to stay with Master Frodo. I won't be needing a bed or anything, this chair will do just fine," he said.

"As you wish." Elrond smiled and Arwen rose to lead the others to their rooms. Merry and Pippin followed her while Aragorn and Eredhel went behind. They wound their way through airy halls adorned with wood carvings and depictions of elves of legend. They were passing by an open courtyard when Eredhel increased her strides and caught up with her sister.

"I know the way. I can bring them to their chamber," she suggested.

"No, I am sure you are tired as well. It's fine," said Arwen.

"You haven't seen him in years. Go on, Estel has missed you." She saw her sister hesitate. "Really Arwen it's no trouble."

"Thank you Eredhel" She smiled then fell back next to Aragorn and the two of them took a left out into the courtyard. Merry and Pippin made to follow them but Eredhel steered them down a long corridor.

"Your rooms are in a different wing," she explained. They finally stopped in a circular room with three open doors. The floor was made of ancient oak yet no creaks came from under their tired feet. Through one of the open archways they could see a garden, in the middle of which a stone fountain stood. It was quiet here and the sound of the waterfalls had lessened. Leaves had blown in onto the floor and all the wood made the space feel warm and cozy. "Now I assume you two would prefer to stay together," said Eredhel and they nodded. She led them through one of the open doors into a room that held two identical beds. A balcony gave them a few of the garden below and a separate chamber held a washing room. An oak cabinet stood next to a long, low couch which the two hobbits sank onto immediately.

"Thank you Eredhel," yawned Pippin. He received a sharp elbow in the ribs from Merry and his eyes widened. "I mean, thank you my Lady." He bowed.

Eredhel chuckled and rolled her eyes, "You're very welcome _Peregrin."_

_"_My_, _that sounds so formal! I really do prefer Pippin," he said.

"Yes and I prefer Eredhel," she answered.

"Oh. Alright then." He nodded, relieved that they had gotten the names sorted out.

"There will be some new clothes brought by for you shortly. Feel free to wander as you wish. If you get lost or want to find somewhere in particular then simply ask any elf you find. They would be more than happy to point you in the right direction. Is there anything else you need?" she asked. They thought for a moment but seemed unable to come up with anything and shook their heads. "Good. If you think of anything within the next while then I will be in my room which is just down the south hall." They thanked her again and she left them to rest.

When Eredhel got to her room she began to strip off her worn clothes. The tub in the separate washing room had already been filled. A basket of different types of flowers and herbs sat on a low table. Placing some thyme and lavender into the tub she sank into the hot water. It took her quite a while to get all the dust and grime out of her hair and skin. When she was satisfied that she could get no cleaner she rose from the water, steam coiling off her arms.

Back in her room she pulled on grey breeches and a forest green tunic. She deposited her weapons beneath her bed and had just finished braiding her wet hair when a knock came on her door. Eredhel opened it and found Merry and Pippin standing awkwardly in the hall. Merry had his hands clasped in front of him and was staring down at them intently while Pippin rocked back and forth on his heels. "Hello hobbits. Would you like to come in?" she asked.

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything," said Pippin nervously.

"Of course not." She stepped aside so they could pass through the doorway. The hobbits looked around the room curiously.

"Well," started Merry, "you see we didn't want to be a bother but, well, we..."

"We're hungry," stated Pippin. Eredhel laughed and shook her head. Leave it to the halflings to go looking for food before going to sleep.

"Well that's not a problem. Would you like me to show you where to get some food?" she offered.

"Yes please," said Merry. Once again they followed her through the house then along a stone pathway. Leaves drifted down from the trees above as they crossed a stone bridge that ran over a gurgling stream. Although it was now near ten o'clock several elves passed them and bowed to the hobbits. Merry and Pippin were very surprised by the gesture. Unsure what to do they would often bow back, much to the amusement of the fair folk. They smelled the kitchens before they saw them and Pippin sniffed the air eagerly, his stomach growling. Eredhel led them down a final open hall then pointed them to a set of double wooden doors to their left.

"You can eat as much as you wish." She then spotted Lord Elrond coming down the corridor opposite. "I will join you in a moment." Merry and Pippin hurried through the doors just as he reached her. "Is Frodo alright?" she asked.

"Yes, Sam is with him," he explained. "I had a favor to ask of you."

"Of course, anything."

"The representatives will be arriving within the coming days. Arwen and I will be otherwise occupied, Elladan and Elrohir are on an errand. I will need someone to ensure the guests make it here unhindered." Eredhel realized he wanted her to watch the entrance to the valley. "Glorfindel has returned to his post but perhaps you would be willing to relieve him tomorrow morning?"

"I would be glad to. How many representatives did you call for?"

"I sent messengers to the South, to the dwarves under the Lonely Mountain and," he paused, "to Mirkwood." A smile spread across Eredhel's face at the thought of who would be coming from the Woodland Realm.

"Ah very well then. I will leave for the entrance at dawn." Her father thanked her then left to return to Frodo. After he was gone Eredhel headed into the kitchens. The spicy smell of cedar met her nose as she slid onto a bench next to the two hobbits. Their plates were piled high with apple pork, seasoned vegetables, fresh rolls and wild rice with mushrooms which they seemed particularly fond of. A bowl of mixed berries was set between them. She was amazed at how much the pair could eat. They offered her much of their food but she declined, taking only a few raspberries from the bowl.

"So tell me, would this be considered supper or dinner?" asked Eredhel curiously. They paused for a moment, thinking as they chewed.

"Well," started Merry, "It's around the time for dinner though this is a bit larger than our typical dinners."

"But we also skipped supper, as well as afternoon tea and lunch and elevensies," added Pippin. "We haven't had any of those since we left the Shire."

"So I guess you could say this is all of them rolled into one," concluded Merry as he suppressed a belch.

"Do you think Sam might like some?" suggested Eredhel. It was agreed that the two of them would bring their friend a plate of food once they had finished. Eredhel rose from the table to get it while they were eating, grabbing a few apples and buns for herself along the way. There was no use being hungry while she waited for their guests to arrive.

Once their plates were empty she led them back to Frodo's room. They knocked before entering tentatively and going to stand beside Sam. He hadn't moved since they last saw him but the food seemed to cheer him up a little. Sam had just started in on the potatoes when Eredhel excused herself, saying she had some preparations to make for the next day. On her way to her room she spotted Arwen and Aragorn walking in one of the gardens. It had been a long time since she had seen him look so content. Eredhel smiled, perhaps it wasn't that bad to be home after all.


	5. Greetings

"My lord, do you know where we are?"

"I have not the slightest idea Vendlin. It has been decades since my last trip to the valley. At that time I was accompanied by others who knew the way," said Legolas. He and his three companions had just halted their horses at a fork in the long winding path. They had been traveling for well over a month now and were eager to reach the Last Homely House. King Thranduil had sent them for the Council as well as to bring the news of Gollum's escape. Legolas grimaced, the thought of the incident still brought a surge of anger to his stomach. Two elves had been killed in the attack and they had been unable to track the evil creature.

The prince looked up at the high rock walls surrounding them. It was proving difficult to find their way into the valley and his ears strained to hear the far off roar of the waterfalls. He turned to the other elves, trying to decide which path to take. "Well the voice of the river seems to be louder to the right side. So unless any of you object I think that is the road we should take," he decided. His three companions nodded and mounted their horses. They had only gone a few steps when someone spoke from the trees above them.

"Hail the messengers from the Woodland Realm!" Legolas' heart leapt at the familiar voice, a sound he often wished to hear when he was alone in Mirkwood. "I would not recommend taking that path for it leads to a dead end at a rather steep cliff."

"And could you not have mentioned this before we spent half an hour debating our course?" asked Legolas with a sigh of exasperation. His eyes searched the branches overhanging the trail but he could not catch a glimpse of the elf he longed to see.

"Perhaps but this was more amusing for me," Eredhel replied, barely suppressing a laugh. The four riders turned to find her standing behind them. Legolas' eyes found the long dark hair that fell past her shoulders and the familiar smirk that gave the impression she knew the greatest secret in the world. There was something in dark grey eyes that could always reassure him and he realized his memory had not done her justice. The other elves found her appearance familiar but it took their leaders introduction for them to realize who she was.

"My friends this is Eredhel, eldest daughter of Lord Elrond." he explained warmly. They dismounted and led their horses towards her.

"Welcome to Imladris." She flashed them a smile and bowed low.

"My lady, as always it is a pleasure," said Vendlin. He was a good friend of the prince and had met Eredhel in Mirkwood. He bowed as well and the other two followed him. Legolas however opened his arms and she hugged him tightly, savoring his warm touch.

"Though this is a glad meeting it is unusual for you to be in Rivendell. Why has the task of welcoming us fallen to you?" questioned the prince.

"I replaced Glorfindel at his post this morning. Elladan and Elrohir have rode north and many of my father's house have departed for the Grey Havens. I will show you the way but I am afraid I cannot accompany you to the valley for we are expecting more visitors. Lord Elrond is healing one of our... _guests _so Lord Erestor will greet you once you arrive," Eredhel replied.

"Alas, are you sure you can't come half the way?" suggested Legolas.

"No, I'm afraid not. Though I doubt any men shall arrive today I cannot be sure of the dwarves and we don't want them wandering about on their own," said Eredhel and he nodded in understanding, elves of Mirkwood particularly disliked the shorter folk and their mountains.

"Oh well, I'll just have to occupy myself until you have been relieved."

"I will return tomorrow at midday. For the moment find Aragorn, I'm sure the two of you can find something to do," she said.

"Ah Aragorn is here as well then!" Legolas was looking forward to seeing his friend. "I should have known. But who are these other guests you speak of and why is one of them injured?"

"They traveled with Aragorn and I from Bree and we met some misfortune on the road. That is all I will say for the moment. Everything will be explained in time. Now, I'll tell you how to reach the valley." She instructed them to take the left route and continue on until they found a trail of white rocks on the side of the path. If they followed them they should reach their destination in little over an hour. They thanked her and Eredhel returned to her perch in the trees. The riders continued on and with the help of her directions found the Homely House with ease.

When they arrived, Legolas' companions went their separate ways and he sought out Aragorn. His friend looked more worn and haggard than ever, much to the amusement of the elf. They passed a large amount of time speaking about recent events and wandering around the garden paths. When Legolas finally retired to the chambers he had been given he had a great deal to think about. He was looking forward to seeing Eredhel the next day and hoped she would be able to answer a few of his questions. A crisp breeze blew into his room and he smiled, slipping into the waking dreams of the elves.

* * *

It was approaching dawn and at the lookout Eredhel remained awake. A small group of travelers were trying to navigate through the ancient cloven rock. She had heard them approaching just under an hour ago but now their footsteps and whispers had grown so loud that even a mortal would have been able to hear them. It was the dwarves, four or five of them from what she could guess and they were noisy. Though she knew little of their language Eredhel could tell they were cursing the confusing network of trails and those who had created them. She once again slipped to the ground but stayed hidden, waiting for the dwarves to appear. The moon's light cast grey shadows over the ground, making everything seem eerily darker.

Finally the mountain dwellers came into her view. They were being led by Glóin whom she recognized from the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. His once fiery beard had now greyed but other than that his appearance had not changed. Behind him came four others, one of which Eredhel could only guess was his son for he was almost identical to the leader. "Well?" he demanded, "which way?"

"Give me a moment Gimli, twas many years since I walked through these hills," answered Glóin.

"Leave it to the elves to invite us to a place which is nigh impossible to find!" grunted one of the others. Unlike her actions with the elves of Mirkwood, Eredhel wasted no time informing them of her presence. Although she was slightly irritated by their commentary she forced herself to execute politeness.

"Welcome to the valley of Imladris my bearded lords!" she called and stepped onto the path in front of them. One of them jumped at her unexpected appearance but quickly recovered himself. The others grumbled about her hiding in the trees. Dwarves were not particularly fond of elves, their singing or their amusement at beards. Glóin alone seemed happy to see her.

"Greetings elven lady, my eyes seem to be acquainted with your face yet I am unable to match it with a name," he said.

"It has been long since you visited the Last Homely House Master Glóin. I am Eredhel, daughter of Lord Elrond."

"And what are you doing out here?" asked Gimli. He did not so easily trust elves and suspected she was up so some sort of trick.

"To show you the proper path. You seem a bit lost for I have heard your voices for a good while now," she replied, her eyes narrowing.

"Your help would be most appreciated." said Glóin and he bowed. Eredhel nodded and indicated for them to follow her. She would lead them all the way, her position being filled by another until Glorfindel returned. It would be unwise to send the dwarves on their own for it would be easy for them to stray off the elven trail.

The sun started to rise as they walked, tinting the clouds a pale pink. Leaves on the trees shone with dew and small trickles of water ran down the rocks. Eredhel spoke with Glóin, asking of the Lonely Mountain and remaining members of Thorin's Company. The dwarf was eager to recount tales of rebuilding and various side quests of the companions. The other dwarves said very little, occasionally muttering amongst themselves. When they started down the steep hill into the valley she heard several gasps from behind her. The sun was just cresting over the hills, its light catching in the waterfalls' mist. Through the haze of rainbow the Last Homely House was nestled peacefully into the cliff. They came out through the same stone archway that the Company had passed through and Eredhel was surprised to see her father waiting for them. He nodded, indicating that she was free to go. She said farewell to their guests and wound her way along the stone walkway that surrounded Rivendell.

Eredhel continued until she came to a dense group of trees. She was now far away from the central gardens and few passed along the path. Here the trees were coniferous, their needles covering the ground. They grew tall, reaching to breach the shadows thrown across the valley from the cliffs above. Eredhel was tired and she had not returned to her room for she knew that would be the first place anyone would look for her. At midday she would go searching for Legolas but for now she would have to rest, a task she was not looking forward to. She had chosen this spot specifically because if she gave a sudden shout or yelp the chance of someone hearing her was slim.

Looking around she grabbed a low branch then began to climb a thick pine. She found a comfortable nook and settled herself between the tree's strong limbs. Eredhel took a deep breath, allowing the smell of pine and mountain air to calm her and fixed her eyes on the horizon. Soon she slipped into a waking sleep, her mind filled with the peace of the forest and sound of wind in the trees. She breathed a sigh of relief and her muscles relaxed.

Whether an hour or mere seconds had passed she could not tell when something suddenly changed. She became tense and the sound of the wind was now the hiss of swords slicing through the air. The next thing she knew she was pinned to the ground by an orc, his blade pushed against her throat. Eredhel gasped and pushed her knees against his chest, throwing him backwards. She shot him in the torso then turned to see a battle raging around her. Elves fought against the orcs and even as she watched she saw her companions fall around her. Among the fallen there were also men, their unseeing eyes turned towards the sky. Eredhel realized she was fighting with Glorfindel, the blond elf taking off an orc's head with one swipe. Out of the corner of her eye she saw another familiar face. She ran towards the elf, but her path was blocked by more enemies. She struggled to reach him, to save him but the orcs laughed madly and swung for her heart. Eredhel screamed and everything went black.

She felt herself falling and became aware that she was slipping down the tree towards the ground. Throwing out her arms, she roughly caught herself on a branch. The impact sent pain shooting through her wrist and for a moment she simply hung there, trembling. Then she heard noise below her and spotted Legolas standing on the edge of the trail. Releasing her grip, she dropped to the ground. He turned in surprise but when he saw her his eyes widened. "Eredhel are you alright?" he asked, taking a few quick strides towards her. She looked down and found her hands were still trembling. She flexed her fingers and Eredhel took a slow breath then forced a smile.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"I heard a scream only moments ago and then saw you practically fall out of a tree. What is wrong?"

"Nothing Legolas, all is well," she attempted to assure him. He was directly in front of her now and saw the long scratch on her arm from the fall. He frowned as his fingers traced the mark.

"You are lying." He searched her face, trying to find what she was hiding from him.

"I was resting in that tree and must have had a bad dream, nothing to worry about," she insisted. Before Legolas could reply they were interrupted by the thump of heavy feet on the trail. A moment later the group of dwarves came around the bend. They seemed to be quite lost and their heads swiveled from side to side, looking for some indication of where they were. Spotting Eredhel, Gloín started towards her but stopped when he realized who she was with. A scowl crossed his face as the blond elf turned towards him. Eredhel felt her friend tense and his eyes darkened.

"My apologies my lady, we did not know you were occupied," said Gloín and he glared at the prince.

"Perhaps," suggested Gimli, "the Mirkwood elf is trying to persuade her to lock as all up." Legolas took a step towards the dwarf menacingly and Eredhel caught him by the arm.

"Gentlemen, I can assure you the prince was doing nothing of the sort," said Eredhel calmly "I would suggest you mind your words. Now is there anything I can help you with?" They hesitantly turned their eyes to her.

"We were given directions to the Hall of Fire but they were rather inaccurate," explained Gimli grumpily.

"Maybe you just heard them wrong. Your people do have a habit of wandering into places you have no business being," snapped Legolas and the dwarf growled. Eredhel shot the elf a glare and turned to Gimli.

"You could have simply taken a wrong turn. I will show you the way," Eredhel nodded at Legolas then turned to lead them back towards the dining hall. The dwarves filed after her, many of them throwing her companion dirty looks as they passed him. He sighed in frustration at both Eredhel's stubborness and the interruption of the annoying mountain dwellers.

Legolas stared after her then shook his head and turned back down the path towards the heart of Rivendell. He would wait until she was done with the dwarves and then get his answers. He passed the day speaking with his companions and exploring the grounds until finally he decided she would have returned to her room. Taking a right he headed for her chambers. Several elves passed him, each bowing low; much to his exasperation. He reached the short hallway and hesitated, unsure which room was hers. After a moment he remembered and rose his hand to knock but found the door was open. He stepped inside and was surprised to see Aragorn standing with his back turned. The man was thumbing through an old book but looked up when Legolas entered. "I'm guessing Eredhel's not here," said the elf.

"Your guess is accurate. I've been waiting for half an hour," answered Aragorn.

"I left her when she had to show the dwarves to the Hall of Fire. I was looking for some answers for I did not wish to go to the Council ignorant of current events," explained Legolas as he took a seat on the couch. He surveyed the familiar room with interest. Though it was now rarely used there still remained several indicators of the elf to whom it belonged. The walls were an off white, decorated with twisting and tangled leaves. Numerous books were stacked on several shelves, works of history, poetry and common fauna. Two bows were hung on the wall and Legolas removed the shorter one, testing the string curiously.

"And I'm sure she was less than cooperative when you asked her," Aragorn grinned, "but what answers were you searching for?"

"Well Eredhel mentioned that you traveled here with some companions and met trouble on the road. I assume this trouble has something to do with the cause for the council." He replaced the weapon and returned to his place on the couch.

"Once again you are correct. Our companions were four hobbits, or halfings if you prefer. We met them at the Prancing Pony while waiting for Gandalf. When he failed to show up we were forced to flee from Bree because of the Black Riders."

"But why were the Wraiths chasing you and what has driven them to leave Minas Morgul after all these years?" asked Legolas. Aragorn was about to reply when a voice called out from the window.

"Now that is where our story gets interesting. But first, may I ask what the two of you are doing here?" They both turned to see Eredhel pulling herself up onto the balcony. As usual she had approached them without a sound.

"That's a twenty foot drop. How on earth did not you manage to get up here?" exclaimed Legolas. Both of his friends gave each other identical looks and laughed at his surprise.

"Well it isn't all that difficult if you know how to climb and have the strength to pull yourself up," said Eredhel simply. "Aragorn and I used to do it all the time. Now answer my question." Legolas was tempted to bring up her incident but decided it was best not to mention it in front of Aragorn so he settled for the obvious route.

"Well earlier I was looking for an explanation of your journey from the Shire but I was interrupted by the dwarves. I decided to come looking for you but found Aragorn instead," he explained hastily.

"And I was here to tell you that Frodo is doing well and there were also a few matters that I wanted to discuss," finished the man.

"Yes I know, I've just shown Gandalf to him. He arrived only a short while ago and requested I take him to see the hobbit immediately." Eredhel took a seat on her bed and tucked one leg beneath her, looking more tired than ever.

"Aragorn said he failed to meet you in Bree. Is Mithrandir alright?" Legolas asked.

"He was held captive at Isengard." They looked at Eredhel in disbelief. "Yes, Saruman has betrayed us. When Gandalf refused to aid him he resorted to torture. He was only able to escape with the help of the Eagles. Saruman was seeking information on the Ring."

"The Ring? You mean the One Ring of Power is here in Imladris?" Legolas got to his feet and began to pace.

"One of the hobbits bear it. That is why the Nine pursued us from Bree. Frodo, the bearer, was stabbed by a Morgul blade at Amon Sul and Lord Elrond has been healing him," recounted Aragorn. Legolas frowned as he processed the information. The full impact of what his friend had said hit him and he instinctively flexed his hands.

"How is it that every time there's trouble you two manage to get caught up in it?" he asked.

Aragorn laughed, "That assault on Umbar hardly counts as trouble and I didn't really have much choice this time around."

"I suppose," Legolas turned on Eredhel, "but you, you've been getting into trouble for centuries."

"What? That's ridiculous!" she argued.

"No it's not," he growled. "News of your quest reached my father, I almost didn't believe him when he told me. Why would you ever go that close to Mordor?"

"I was helping the Rangers of the South and doing a bit of my own investigating. They were hard pressed to find someone willing to travel close to the mountains."

"I wonder why? Did it ever occur to you that you could simply have said no? Honestly, I've never met someone who was more willing to put themselves in danger, it borders on recklessness," said Legolas in exasperation. Aragorn looked on in amusement, Legolas had mentioned the matter to him earlier and it had been easy to tell he'd been worried about her.

"It was just a few orcs that's all, nothing that dangerous. Besides from what I saw in Mirkwood, the great forest is not exactly the safest place to be either!"

"That is different, it's my home! I am defending it from enemies whereas you go looking for them." He smirked, seeming to think he had won the argument.

"Well I was hardly searching for it in the Shire now was I? I could not allow a Wraith to pass by me unchallenged, it could have hurt someone."

"A Wraith? You met a Rider when you were alone on the road? By the Valar Eredhel-" said Legolas but this was when Aragorn decided to intervene.

"Yes, she did. It was before she met me at the Prancing Pony. Now the two of you could go on for hours if you wished but I do believe Legolas came here seeking some answers," he said and glanced at the two of them. Legolas sighed and shook his head.

"Very well. I know you met in the Shire but that's about all I know. It seems that much has transpired since you left Mirkwood. I think I full account of this tale may be necessary." His friends nodded and Aragorn began to explain what Gandalf had requested of them. He then continued on to their meeting in Bree and their flight to Rivendell. At one point Eredhel left for a short while then returned with a plate of fruit, bread and cheese from the kitchens. She knew the three of them would be up all night discussing the Ring and events to come. Not that it mattered, she would hardly be able to sleep after her dream earlier that day. They talked about what would be done with the Ring and whether or not this would mean an open war against Mordor. Eredhel then shared with them the information she had gathered, rumors of orcs assembling to the east. It was also said that the black tower had been rebuilt, but she herself had not seen it. Although the three of them were unsure about the coming months there was one thing they knew for certain. Hard times were ahead, they were currently sitting inside a fortress and outside it was getting dark.


	6. Elrond's Council

**Once again thank you SO much to those who left such nice reviews! It's really great to see people enjoying something I worked hard on. I wanted to say that this chapter does contain a little bit of movie verse because it is about the council and that's a pretty key part of the story. I tried to change it up a bit and also have original dialogue. I have decided there will be an update every weekend so yay for regular updates. Here's chapter six!**

* * *

Frodo sat in one of Rivendell's beautiful gardens. He found himself feeling completely relaxed for the first time in months and hoped they would be staying for a good while. He thought of all that had happened since he left the Shire. It felt like it had been years ago. Yesterday he had awoken to find himself propped up in a very comfortable bed, with Gandalf and Lord Elrond next to him. He had had only hours left when he arrived at the elven valley. If not for Arwen he would be a Wraith by now. The Black Riders had pursued them right to the ford. When they had attempted to cross, the power of the elves had caused the waters to rise and wash them away. Strider and Eredhel arrived with the others a while after him but he had not seen their guides since awakening.

Frodo was so deep in his thoughts that he did not hear Bilbo come up and sit down beside him. It had been a great surprise to see his uncle again even though he had always said he was going to live with the elves. When he did look up, the old hobbit was staring at him with sadness in his eyes. They began to talk of what had changed in the Shire since Bilbo left. They reminisced on memories of nights spent at the Green Dragon, dreaded visits from the Sackville Baggins' and Bilbo's 111th birthday party. Frodo had missed Bilbo dearly and he hoped they would be able to spend more time together in Rivendell. He did not know how long they talked but they were suddenly interrupted by Gandalf. The bent wizard studied the two hobbits for a moment before speaking. "The meeting is about to begin" he said, as the warning bell chimed through the gardens. They rose and followed him through the twisting paths towards the house of Lord Elrond.

The Council was being held in one of the many open porches scattered throughout Rivendell. Chairs carved with twisting branches and leaves were gathered in a circle around a small stone plinth. Tangled ivy and different kinds of climbing flowers grew over the porch's walls bringing with them the fresh smell of yellow jessamine and honeysuckle. Eredhel had arrived even before her father and had studied each of the guests as they came in, some of them casting uneasy glances her way.

Looking down the row she saw the men of the South. Glorfindel had been on the watch when they arrived and he said they had nearly fallen off a cliff trying to find their way. Then there were the dwarves and finally numerous elves across from her. Glorfindel and Galdor sat side by side with Erestor and their Woodland kin. She locked eyes with Legolas and they exchanged a knowing nod. Both of them knew what was about to come, they had predicted it in their discussion with Aragorn.

It was then that she noticed Gandalf opposite her. Eredhel had spoken with the wizard again since her conversation with the others. He had taken great delight in her gift of pipe weed, not having had the chance to get any due to his delay at Isengard. Eredhel had never liked Saruman, even when he was considered an ally. Now that he had betrayed them her dislike grew to hatred when she thought of the torture he had put her friend through.

When she expressed her condolences the wizard had simply embraced her and thanked her for helping Frodo. Now he sat looking off into the distance, watching his smoke rings rise into the sky. On her other side sat Aragorn. He was staring at one of the men intently, his face impossible to read. Eredhel sat up straighter as Lord Elrond began to speak. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom."

Her thoughts wandered as he told the familiar story of the forging of the Rings of Power and the One Ring. He recounted the Battle of Dagorlad and the siege of Barad-Dur. Finally he spoke of Isildur who cut the Ring from Sauron's finger. Everyone was silent as they waited. "The One Ring has been found. Frodo bring it forth." Elrond motioned to the young hobbit who placed the Ring upon the plinth then returned to his chair. Immediately Eredhel scanned the faces of those seated. On some she saw only vague curiosity but on others, mostly in those of the men, she saw lust and greed. She continued to study them one by one until a man stood, his eyes fixed on the Ring.

"I had a dark dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. In the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, your doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found. I saw my people fall at the hands of our enemies, no child or woman was spared. I told my father of my vision and he charged me with finding a way to save our country." He had been walking towards the plinth while speaking and now he reached out his hand towards the Ring.

"Boromir!" Elrond warned.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul ash nazg thrakatulûk," Gandalf chanted. The sky darkened and grey clouds gathered overhead. A low rumbling drowning out the ever present sound of waterfalls. The Council members shrank into their seats. Legolas and Elrond grimaced while Eredhel let out a small gasp, clutching her head in pain. It felt as if fire was burning through her mind. Aragorn looked over and gripped her shoulder tightly. "Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul," Gandalf finished and the sky became clear once more.

"It is unwise to utter such words in this valley. Never before has such an evil tongue been spoken in Imladris!" said Lord Elrond angrily. He looked over at his daughter in concern.

"I will not ask for forgiveness for it was necessary. If the Ring was to fall into the hands of our enemy the Black Speech would be heard all over Middle Earth, poisoning our minds and ears." said Gandalf.

Boromir shook his head, "The Ring is a gift to those who would challenge Mordor. You have not seen the desperation to the South. My people fight day and night to ensure the lands are kept safe. The Rangers of Ithilien battle against squadrons of orcs, while we debate what to do with the greatest weapon of our enemy. Gondor is strong, we could use it against Sauron," he insisted.

"Those of your country are not the only ones who risk their lives to combat the growing darkness. The Northern Dúnedain have watched over the Shire and prevented the Wraiths from seizing the Ring," added Eredhel thoughtfully.

"And all their efforts will have been for naught if we do not put it to good use," reasoned Boromir and his face hardened.

"Gondor alone does not have the strength to fight all of Mordor and Isengard combined!" snapped Eredhel, beginning to grow impatient.

"Boromir none of us can wield it without succumbing to darkness. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone." said Aragorn.

"It would be the doom of us all if we were to try and use it against it's master," Eredhel added.

"What would a Ranger and an elleth know of this matter?" Boromir sneered. "Your valley is oblivious to the suffering of the South." At this Legolas stood, his eyes on the man.

"That Ranger is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, I would suggest you offer him some respect."

"Aragorn! This is Isildur's heir?" asked Boromir in disbelief.

"Yes and also the heir to throne of Gondor!" replied the elf.

"_Sérë, _(peace) Legolas," Aragorn said softly. It made the man uncomfortable when people referred to him as a future king.

"All these years Gondor has been without a king, Gondor no longer needs a king" smirked the Captain. Eredhel's blood boiled at the man's arrogance but she kept her expression calm. It would achieve nothing to let him know he had gotten under her skin. "What of the elf?" he sneered as many others also focused their attention upon her. Before she could speak Gandalf stepped in.

"She is Eredhel of Rivendell, the eldest of Lord Elrond's sons and daughters. In the cities of men she is known as Varyor or Protector. She watches over the lands, fighting evil wherever she finds it. Tidings of our enemy have reached her ears for she is able to remain unseen when she wishes and can be quite... _persuasive_ when she wants information," he explained and then sat. Boromir's eyes widened and several of the council members stared at her.

"The Varyor is a woman?" asked one of the men.

"Indeed," replied Eredhel, glaring at him.

"They are right. We cannot use it, therefore our only option is to destroy the Ring," said Lord Elrond before more questions could arise.

"Then what are we waiting for!" yelled Gimli and he rose, raising his ax above his head. He swung and was about to bring it down upon the Ring when his arm was caught by Eredhel. He glared at the fingers curled around his wrist, confusion and irritation in his face.

"I would recommend you not do that unless you wish to destroy your weapon," she said calmly.

"What would you know about magic rings? We have decided that must destroy it!" growled Gimli.

"I know that it cannot be undone by any mortal weapon. If it were that easy the Ring would have been destroyed long ago. Had you brought your ax down on it the blade would have shattered into a million pieces."

"She speaks the truth," urged Elrond. "It was created in Mordor and that is the one place where it can be unmade. Only the fire of Mount Doom will melt it."

"One cannot just walk into Mordor" said Boromir. "Its gates are guarded by orcs, trolls and who knows what else. There is a constant evil there and the great eye is always watching. Tis a barren wasteland. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with all the soldiers of Gondor and Rohan combined could you enter. It is folly." he shook his head.

"So you would sit here and do nothing? The Ring must be destroyed!" exclaimed Legolas, jumping to his feet.

"And you think you should be the one do to it?" demanded Gimli angrily.

"If we do not succeed what then?" asked Boromir. "Sauron will march out and search endlessly for the Ring. What happens when he finds it?"

"I would rather die than see the Ring in the hands of a blasted elf!" Gimli spat. It was then that the fighting broke out. The elves stood to back up Legolas and then the men and the dwarves did the same. The bickering grew louder. Elrond sighed and Eredhel ran over to get between several council members. She shoved back dwarves while bracing her back to the elves. Legolas also attempted to control his companions. Amidst all this Frodo walked towards the plinth and tried to speak above the noise.

"I will take it!" he said. It was only Gandalf, Lord Elrond and Eredhel who heard him.

"Enough!" she cried. Like her father's, her words seemed to hold power behind them and the arguing ceased.

"I will take it!" Frodo repeated, louder this time. "I will take it, but I do not know the way."

"This is a great burden to bear. Though I was unable to assist you in Bree I offer to join you on your quest," said Gandalf solemnly and went to stand next to him.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will" promised Aragorn and he knelt before the hobbit. "You have my sword."

"And my bow" added Legolas as he joined them.

"And my axe" offered Gimli, grimacing as he passed the elf.

"The fate of us all rests on your shoulders," said Boromir. "Gondor has always been represented in the events of legend and now is no exception. If this is the will of the Council then Gondor will see it done." He stood with the others. Eredhel looked into the hobbit's bright eyes and was about to rise when a voice in her head stopped her.

"Do not volunteer. With Elladan and Elrohir riding in the North you're the only one I can send with to Lothlórien with an important message," said Lord Elrond.

"He will need all the protection he can get," she reasoned.

"Eredhel I need you here," he said sternly. She hesitated but after a moment gave her father a small nod and felt his relief through their connection. All of a sudden Sam came running out onto the porch.

"I came here with Mr Frodo and I intend to leave with him as well," he huffed, panting slightly.

"Well we can hardly separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!" said Elrond mirthfully. It was then that Merry and Pippin jumped from the bushes and joined Sam at Frodo's side.

"Well then we're coming too!" cried Merry. "Not even old farmer Maggot and all his dogs could stop us from going!" he insisted.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... thing," said Pippin.

"Well that rules you out Pip," replied his cousin with an eye roll.

"Nine companions to equal the nine riders. So be it, you are the Fellowship of the Ring!" declared Lord Elrond.

"Great," said Pippin. "But one question, where are we going?"

* * *

The Council had concluded half an hour ago and four members stood in a pavilion in one of the hidden corners of Imladris. It was the same structure that had housed the meeting of the White Council when the dwarves visited Rivendell all those years ago. Gandalf, Aragorn, Lord Elrond and Eredhel studied the map laid out on the low table before them. They had come here immediately after the Council to discuss the course of the Fellowship among other important matters. The stone dome was perched on a cliff, overlooking one of the great waterfalls. Their altitude and the rushing water would drown out their voices to any unwanted listeners. "What about the High Pass?" suggested Aragorn as he placed a finger on the mountains behind Rivendell.

"Once you cross over the Misty Mountains you could follow the Anduin river past Lórien and continue towards Gondor. Although, I do not think the Ring should be taken too close to the cities of men," said Eredhel.

"But such a route would also take you past Mirkwood, where darkness has reclaimed much of the forest," added Elrond.

Gandalf considered their suggestion for moment, his eyes scanning the worn parchment. "It would also cost us precious time to take that pass over the mountains. Have either of you been to Hollin or Dunland in the past months?" he asked, looking at Eredhel and Aragorn.

The man shook his head, "No, I followed a straight route to the East immediately after leaving Mirkwood."

"I took the Gap of Rohan and then continued along the mountains until I met the Glanduin River," replied Eredhel. "I met no threats on the road but a lone traveler draws far less attention then a group such as yours. It is likely to be more dangerous now that Saruman is set against us."

"It would take us just over a month of traveling south before we could turn east at the fords then continue through Rohan and on to Mordor," said the wizard as he considered the route.

"Gandalf, you would be walking past the very walls of Isengard!" exclaimed Elrond. The ancient tower was the only landmark for miles on the open plains. From this vantage point Saruman would have no trouble spotting them.

"Our strength lies in stealth and speed. We would have to be careful but it is the quickest and surest way through the alps," Gandalf reasoned.

"Very well." Elrond sighed and the others nodded. "Now for another matter. As Legolas informed us after the Council, the creature Gollum has escaped from the Woodland Realm. He will come after the Ring."

"Yes," agreed Gandalf. "The Ring calls to him, its power pulling him towards it. So the task falls to the three of us to keep an eye out for him."

"He will not openly attack Frodo when he is so closely guarded. Gollum will follow you until he sees his chance," commented Eredhel.

"And you must make sure he does not succeed," insisted Elrond. "If he gets the Ring all will be lost." They fell silent for several moments. The rushing waterfall cast mist swirling about their feet and birds chirped overhead. Eredhel leaned against one of the stone columns and rubbed her temples in slow circles. So much could go wrong, she felt as if she stood upon a thin ledge and a single gust of wind would send her falling thousands of feet to the ground. A simple mistake would mean lives lost. It was unusual for the elf to feel so unsure and anxious. Lord Elrond looked over at her, his brow furrowed. "There is something troubling you. What is it that plagues your thoughts?"

"I'm sure you saw as well as I the temptation the Ring presented today." she lied, saying the most obvious thing that came to her mind.

"Ah yes, the Captain of Gondor. In physical strength he is powerful but of the mind he is one of the weakest in the Fellowship. The Ring will try to take him," warned Elrond.

"We will have to be wary and watchful. His sights are set on the salvation of Gondor. Boromir is courageous but also arrogant with the pride of his people," said Aragorn. The four of them continued discussing preparations for the Fellowship's departure for over an hour. Finally when most of the decisions had been made they rose to take the path back to the heart of Rivendell. They would have several weeks to make any more necessary arrangements. Aragorn and Gandalf pulled out their pipes and left the gazebo. Eredhel made to follow them but felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face her father.

"I appreciate you staying here," he said with a smile.

"It seemed quite important," Eredhel replied. "When can I depart?"

"A few days after the Fellowship leaves. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel will be expecting news."

"Where exactly are Elladan and Elrohir?" Eredhel asked and she noticed that her father hesitated before answering her.

"They went North. A few days later I realized I needed them to bring word to Lórien."

"I see. Is that all?" She frowned.

"Well there were a few more things I wanted to discuss with you but now is not the time. We will have plenty of opportunities to speak again over the next few weeks." said Lord Elrond.

"Of course," she said.

"Very well, we will talk later," He indicated to the trail, "Go on." Eredhel nodded and then turned to follow the others back along the path. Elrond remained, watching her retreating back. From behind he could imagine that she was her sister, willing to do as he asked and recoiling from the bloodshed of battle. But Eredhel was not like Arwen, she was daring and resolute. So much like himself, willing to do anything for those she loved and that worried him. He couldn't bear the thought of losing another member of his family. Lord Elrond sighed, hoping he had made the right decision in asking her to stay behind.


	7. Of Feasting and Formalities

The sun was high in the sky as Legolas made his way to the training grounds of Rivendell. Tomorrow his companions would set out on their journey home and tonight there would be a banquet held for all the guests. He had decided to head to the archery field for some practice as he found it cleared his head when it became overwhelmed with thoughts. The training grounds were located on the very edge of the valley and he was walking on a crushed stone path lined with wildflowers and small bushes. He had visited Rivendell a few times and was familiar with the cobweb of trails that many found confusing. The afternoon was breezy and warm, sunlight streaming through the trees. As Legolas got close to the field he heard the twang of a bowstring followed by the soft thud of an arrow hitting its target. Taking the final turn in the path, he came out into the open grounds and grinned in recognition of the archer.

Unlike most others, Eredhel preferred the simple tunic and leggings of a traveler to the intricate dresses of female elves. Her head held a noble circlet, a twisting design of vines and leaves. Besides that she wore no gems, just a silver leaf on a chain that fell just below her heart. Her dark hair fell halfway down her back and her eyes were a starlit grey, identical to Lord Elrond's. When she and Aragorn delivered Gollum to Mirkwood, the Ranger had immediately started with his usual badgering about how Legolas was attracted to her. It was true of course but despite Legolas' attempts to convince him otherwise, Aragorn refused to let it go. He had continued to grin for over an hour and when Eredhel had asked the reason, he told her he was simply relieved to be rid of Gollum.

Returning to the present, Legolas adjusted his grip on his bow and made his way down the field. Hearing him approach, Eredhel turned and smiled. "Greetings Prince of Mirkwood. I see you have passed up the gardens of the valley for the grounds of the archery field," she said.

"Well with all those council members around this is the only place where one can find some peace and quiet. Also, I think you only call me that because you know the title irritates me. I'm soon going to resort to referring to you as the Lady of Rivendell." He watched her cringe and laughed.

"Well matched," she conceded. Eredhel was much freer with her words than her kin. She was often quiet but when she did speak her thoughts were honest and not the bland, overly polite speech of most high ranking elves. Legolas found it refreshing after the constant formalities he faced in Mirkwood.

"Yes well this time I do believe I'm going to do more than match you," he said. In one swift motion he raised his bow and aimed an arrow at a target over a hundred feet away. The arrow sunk into the center of the bull's-eye. Satisfied, he turned to her with his eyebrows raised. They were both very talented archers and Legolas was rather competitive with her. Eredhel contemplated him for a moment then drew an arrow from her quiver and placed it on the string, smirking as she let it go. The arrow hit the tip of Legolas' previous shot and knocked it out of the target. He frowned and the contest began. At first they competed at accuracy but when both of them failed to miss their mark they were forced to move onto distance. Legolas would take a shot and then Eredhel would have to match or best it. As usual they soon became frustrated when it became apparent that a victory would not come easily.

After two hours of firing at increasingly difficult targets they finally had to call it a tie. Both respected the other for their skill and always enjoyed such challenges. Collecting their arrows they bid each other farewell and went their separate paths to prepare for the evening's festivities. Eredhel took a shortcut through the forest, her mind buzzing with thoughts. She had always looked forward to trips to Mirkwood for Legolas would insist on showing her around the forest. They had passed hours wandering among the trees. Diverging from other royal elves she knew he did not request respect but would rather earn it, casting off any given to him by his ancestry. He was relaxed and she always found herself at ease around him. Eredhel had met Lord Thranduil, although he was not as kind as Lord Elrond he was a great ruler and Legolas shared his father's looks. She had never been able to be angry with him for long, all he had to do was fix her in his bright blue eyes. Eredhel grimaced and snapped herself out of it. She pushed the thoughts away, continuing through the trees and came out of the forest into the back garden of her house. Making her way through the ancient corridors she pushed open the door of her room and stepped inside. She caught only a glimpse of a red dress and long brown hair before she was swept into a tight embrace. "Are you certain you have the right room? Aragorn's is just down the south hall," she suggested as Arwen released her.

"No, I'm quite sure this is the right one" Arwen laughed and they sat on the bed. "You've been quite busy, I have hardly had the chance to speak with you."

"Yes, I am sorry. I was on the watch and then I had some of my own affairs to attend to."

"You have been gone far too long sister. We have missed you. Father especially, he has wondered where you have been and hoped for your return."

"It is good to be in Imladris once more. I will miss Elladan and Elrohir, adar said they have rode North," said Eredhel.

"They will regret not being here." Arwen sighed. "It's a shame you cannot stay for more than a few weeks."

"Well I may return after my journey to Lórien, though I would prefer not to."

"Have you talked with father at all besides during the Council?" asked Arwen and it was evident she was troubled.

"I spoke with him when he was not tending to Frodo as well as when we met after the Council but I did not mention my intentions," her sister replied.

"You should have told him. Honestly Eredhel, before you left he would trust you with his most important errands and messages. He could depend on you to do whatever it was he asked. Now you barely ever see him," she said sadly.

"Well one of those important errands is exactly why I stayed! He knows I would do anything he asked of me. Plus there were more important things to talk about. He had many questions," said Eredhel defensively, "for myself and for Aragorn." she added, hoping to change the subject.

"I was speaking with him last night." Arwen smiled.

"Father is aware of what you have decided?" asked Eredhel, relieved that it had worked.

"Yes and he has wearily accepted my decision. Both he and Aragorn have advised me against it but I am gaining much more than I am losing."

"Well I support you, it is your choice and yours alone. I'm sure you're planning on seeing him at the banquet," said Eredhel.

"Ah yes! Speaking of tonight..." Arwen rose and went to the wardrobe. She pulled out a dress and set it on the bed. "I myself oversaw the making of it. The eldest daughter of a lord can hardly show up in the garb of a traveler!"

"What if I just don't go at all?" suggested Eredhel and Arwen frowned.

"You've been all on your own, away from home for years! The last time you _did_ attend such an event you and Aragorn snuck off to the training grounds to spar! It will not kill you to come and enjoy the evening's festivities," Arwen said firmly. "Plus so much work was put into this dress, it would be a pity not to wear it." Eredhel studied the gown for a moment. It was light blue with silver intertwining leaves and flowers embroidered at the waist and hem. It was tight on and above the waist with a skirt that fell at the hips. The sleeves would reach her forearms. Even for elvish make it was beautiful and Arwen was studying her expression hopefully.

"It is wonderful. Thank you, I would be happy to wear it this evening" she said and her sister beamed.

"Good. I cannot wait to see you in it but for now I must leave you for I myself have some preparing to do." She winked and was about to leave the room but hesitated. "Eredhel, you've not been troubled-"

"Please Arwen, not now," Eredhel said softly.

Her sister looked at her sadly, "As you wish," she said and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Eredhel closed her eyes, gathered her thoughts and got up. The sun was low in the sky and she donned the blue dress, pulling the sleeves down past her elbows. She then sat in front of the long mirror and took a small section of hair from each side of her parting and intricately braided them to the back of her head. Eredhel slipped her long silver chain over her head and made her way down the open hall, a light breeze ruffling her hair. Stopping on a landing, she paused a moment and breathed deeply. She had always preferred the grey light of dusk to the brightness of day. It was quiet and peaceful and when traveling it was much easier to conceal herself in the near darkness. She would rather be riding through the forest or sitting around a campfire with the Rangers than attending this banquet. Finally she stepped into a large porch much like the one that had held the Council only hours ago. Eredhel sighed and briefly closed her eyes. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Frodo looked around in wonder. The open room was filled with warm light and leaves were falling to the ground all around. He was sitting across from Bilbo, who was in discussion with a dwarf he was old friends with. The wooden table was laden with every elven dish imaginable and Frodo eagerly piled food onto his plate. As he ate, he scanned the faces of those around him and his eyes fell upon Lord Elrond. The elf sat regally at the head of the table and he was deep in conversation with Gandalf. Frodo caught a few words of their conversation and realized they were talking about the Fellowship. He did not want to think of the long quest before him so he switched his gaze to Eredhel and his eyes widened as he stared at her. She looked so different without her green cloak and travel worn clothes. Her loose hair rippled down her back and dark strands framed her smooth face. She held herself with a kind of noble grace and her eyes shone like stars. Their depths were filled with the wisdom and experience of countless years on the earth. She suddenly turned towards him and he quickly looked away.

Continuing his survey of the guests down the row he eventually arrived at Legolas. The hobbit grinned to himself as he noticed how the prince's eyes often shifted towards Eredhel when there was a pause in the talk among his companions. Frodo was considering this when his attention was drawn from the other side of the table by Bilbo. "My lad you must here this story that one of the fine dwarves have just recounted!" he said excitedly. Frodo nodded and the old hobbit began his tale which concerned several kegs of ale, a broken hammer and a very stubborn pony.

Meanwhile across the table, Eredhel sat stiffly in her chair. She listened to the conversation between Gandalf and her father, occasionally commenting but leaving them to do most of the talking. She was not very hungry and merely picked at the leafy greens in front of her, waiting for the feast to end. A hand tapped gently on her shoulder and she turned to the hobbit sitting next to her. "I completed my poem, a few days after your last departure. It would be a great honor to have it judged by whom it was inspired. Would you care to hear it?" asked Bilbo. Eredhel smiled, he was obsessed with books and writing. She could still remember when he had first told her Strider's riddle. Immediately after she had expressed her praise for his efforts, Bilbo had started on a similar piece for her.

"Of course. You are a master of words, though I do not know how you managed to write anything about me," she answered. He gave her a wave of his hand before clearing his throat and taking on the air of someone who was much accustomed to the telling of stories and reciting of poems.

"There is one who is widely known but rarely seen,  
over mountain and valley, there exist few places she has not been.  
Traveling by stars, slaying foes in the night,  
she works in the dark to aid the light.  
With shining eyes and raven hair, the name of Protector is hers to bear.  
For when evil reaches out his hand, the Varyor will guard our land."

A satisfied smile spread across his face as he waited expectantly for her appraisal. "Another epic work, though I must say your description of me was slightly exaggerated," said Eredhel and Bilbo laughed.

"Yes well a very wise old man once told me, all good stories deserve embellishment. And yours in one of my favorites."

"Indeed. Yet I couldn't help but notice that, unlike Aragorn's, mine says very little about my fate." Bilbo fixed her in his gaze, and for a moment she felt like he could see every part of her, hear every thought she kept buried so deep.

"That is because unlike Strider, your fate is truly yours to choose. He is bound to the future of Gondor, whether he likes it or not. For if he does not reclaim the throne then no one ever will. You however may do as you wish, you could sail with your kin, aid in the fight against our enemy or even decide to give up right now and let the darkness take you. The freedom to decide is a great gift but also a great responsibility. Choose wisely for your fate is deeply intertwined with that of many others, you have both the power to save lives and to end them." Bilbo's attention was suddenly drawn by a dwarf across the table and his merry disposition returned. He gave her a quick nod then turned to speak to the mountain dweller. Eredhel was silent for the rest of the feast, deep in thought about what her friend had said. It had rattled her to realize that such heavy weight was placed upon her actions.

When the feast finally finished and all the guests were pleasantly full, Lord Elrond rose. Everyone followed him down the steps into the Hall of Fire. Here there would be music and storytelling for the remainder of the night. When unoccupied, the hall was the perfect place to sit and think as you stared into the crackling flames. The great fire was kept going all year long and was the only source of light in the room. Half a dozen elves dressed in long white robes stood next to it, each with his or her own instrument. They would tell all the great tales and sing the ballads that accompanied them. Although the minstrels were the most skilled at the art, anyone was welcome to perform. The music of the elves was renowned, their voices unmatched by any other race. Most of the guests had already crowded in and Eredhel found herself standing next to a small group of dwarves in deep discussion about battle axes. Searching through the crowd she saw Aragorn sitting in a dark corner and made her way over to take a seat by him. He gave her a smirk as she reached him. "What?" she asked.

"Our friend from Mirkwood has not taken his eyes off of you since you arrived," he explained amusedly. "Though I can understand why. You look magnificent, I'm guessing this is Arwen's work?"

"Thank you and yes it is. It's only because of her that I'm attending this evening yet she is nowhere to be found," Eredhel grumbled and Aragorn chuckled.

"Are you sure you won't consider dropping out with me?" she begged.

"No I'm afraid I can't. Your sister specifically requested that I stay. I don't believe she has quite forgiven us for leaving the last time we attended such an event." He then glimpsed Arwen talking to a dark haired elf and rose, "You will have to face this evening on your own mellon," he said and giving her a good-natured wave made his way through the crowd to her sister. Eredhel scowled. The elf sat for several moments before rising and walking along the edge of the porch towards the low wall. She was careful not to make eye contact with her father and was about to duck behind several men when she heard someone call her name. Spinning around she saw Glorfindel walking towards her.

"Trying to hide?" he asked.

"Yes but not from you," she replied.

"Tis a rare sight to see you in Imladris, much less attending a feast." He raised his eyebrows.

"Well this is somewhat of a special occasion seeing as I have not been home in several years."

"I was surprised to see you crossing the ford. You have been gone long." It was easy to tell he was saddened.

"Indeed, I have missed our long talks," Eredhel said, trying to lighten the mood.

"More like debates, you're one of the most stubborn elves I know." Glorfindel laughed. It was a musical and enchanting sound, everything about Glorfindel shone as if light was coming from within him. The golden haired elf was wise and powerful. Her friend had taught her many things and never failed to see the hope in dark times.

"Before I leave for Lórien I will expect a full account of your travels," said Eredhel.

"And I yours. At the present moment however let us join Cellinor in song as he plays his harp."

"My apologies but I must graciously decline." She cast a glance at the low wall behind them.

"Ah, you're not staying." He shook his head and smiled, "Would you like me to cover you?"

"That would be most helpful," she replied. Eredhel stood poised against the wall, ready to jump while Glorfindel scanned the crowd to make sure no one was looking. After a moment he nodded. She smiled gratefully and hopped over the wall. Landing in the stone yard below, she continued on through the gardens, leaves falling around her. The night was clear and the sky was filled with stars. Behind her she could still hear the faint sounds of a harp and an elleth singing the song of Eärendil, one of the elves most beloved stars. The song was beautiful and told of his silver ship that sailed west on the raging sea.

Following the wide path Eredhel stopped under a sycamore tree next to a small pond. Straightening her legs out onto the soft grass, she sat beneath the tree and leaned her back against the rough trunk. She picked up a leaf from the ground and twirled it between her fingers, admiring the silvery veins that covered its surface. This was where she would always come when there was a celebration. Eredhel did not enjoy large crowds or the politics of high elves. She preferred the calm and quiet of the gardens where she could be alone with her thoughts. These thoughts were interrupted however when she sensed someone walking towards her. Their feet made hardly a sound upon the ground so it had to be an elf. Praying it wasn't Lord Elrond, she turned her head slightly to identify her visitor. She was pleased to find it was none other than the Prince of Mirkwood. "Hello Legolas," she greeted him.

He did not reply until he was standing in front of her, "Hello, would you mind if I sat?" he asked.

"Not at all" Eredhel replied. He lowered himself to the ground, crossing his legs. Eredhel only noticed how close they were when his shoulder brushed hers and she looked over at him. "Are you not enjoying the festivities?" she asked.

"They are pleasant but I've been to my fair share of them in Mirkwood and..."

"You find such formalities tiring," she finished for him and although his expression remained the same she could sense he was surprised.

"Is it that obvious?"

"No, but I often find myself in the same situation." Eredhel clasped her hands together and looked down at her interlocked fingers.

"Ah. Your father and I were speaking when I noticed you slip out and courteously took my leave. Fear not however for I do not think he is aware of your absence."

"Good. When we both lived in Rivendell or on the rare occasion we were both visiting at the same time, Aragorn usually joined me but tonight he found himself otherwise occupied," she said with a smirk.

"Yes I noticed. When I last saw him he was going for a stroll with the enchanting Arwen." He grinned, "Whose beauty is only matched by that of her sister." he added and Eredhel chuckled.

"You flatter me. I was surprised we even got to speak with him the other night for he has been passing all his free hours with her. My sister loves him but he does not believe himself worthy of her heart."

"My flattery is well deserved. However even with his extended mortality Arwen will outlive him many lifetimes over."

"No, she won't. I'm sure you have noticed as well as I the jewel Aragorn now carries." Eredhel arched an eyebrow.

"The Evenstar?" said Legolas incredulously.

"Yes, she is willing to give up her immortality for him," she explained and the two fell silent for a few moments as they looked up at the stars. Legolas was especially quiet and she could tell there was something on his mind.

"What burdens your thoughts?" Eredhel asked.

"The Ring's influence is powerful. Gandalf has already withstood the test, an elf's will is not easily broken, I have faith in the strength of Aragorn's heart. The hobbits would never betray their companion and though his kind are obsessed with gold the dwarf is of sound mind. However..."

"You are worried about the Captain," she stated.

"Yes," Legolas admitted. "Even the noblest men can be easily corrupted. I will have to mention my concerns to Aragorn."

"He already knows, as does Gandalf. We discussed it after the Council had concluded. It was decided that all you can do is keep a close eye on him. If I was not needed, I would have offered to help Frodo." A sigh escaped her lips as she thought of the weight the hobbit carried.

"Well that does ease my mind a bit. Aragorn and I were surprised that you did not volunteer for the Fellowship."

"My father asked a favor of me, I could not refuse. If Elladan and Elrohir were here I would gladly join you. I wish I could accompany Aragorn. He doubts himself," she said sadly.

"How long have you known the heir of Isildur?" asked Legolas.

"Ever since my father took him in. I had just returned after several years of travel when he was brought to Rivendell. I rarely left home while he grew up and he is like a brother to me. Only months after his true lineage was revealed to him I left Imladris and did not return again for close to twenty years. Aragorn left soon after I did, taking the path of a Ranger. Much to my father's dismay we both chose lives outside this protected valley. We travel together often and I see him more than I do most of my elven kin. I can only hope that he will one day sit upon the throne of Gondor for he will make a great king," said Eredhel hopefully.

"Well perhaps he will find some hope before we set out onto the road. We will practice together again while we are both here?"

"Of course, although this time we should use horses. As long as you're able to keep up with me that is." Eredhel raised her eyebrows.

"I'm looking forward to it," he said and a smirk spread across his face. After that they sat there for most of the night, Legolas told her what had been happening in Mirkwood for she loved the great forest almost as much as he did. He had never met someone from outside his home who took such a liking to it. The ancient trees had seen much in their long lives upon the earth and their roots ran deep. She in return told him of her travels which ranged from Ered Luin down to Pelargir and even along the Redwater. She had seen and heard many things. On the rare occasion when she took the road, the men she came upon asked for news from the North. Her ill tidings were met with equal news from the South. But not all her tales were dark, she also spoke fondly of the Shire and the ocean air of Lond Daer although the once great harbor had now fallen to ruin.

The moon was high in the sky and the sound of voices from the hall had become a low hum when they bid each other goodnight. Eredhel slowly took the path back to her house, enjoying the sound of wind rustling in the trees. Although she was often away from home she loved the elven valley. The constant gurgle of rushing waterfalls was calming and the magic that flowed through the earth was strong. Once in her room she shut the door and removed the dress, placing it back in the wardrobe. Looking through a cupboard, she donned more practical clothes. She let loose her hair then braided the top half to keep it out of her eyes. Eredhel did not need nor want rest so she decided to walk her favorite trails.

Going to the balcony she placed one hand on the railing and swung over it, falling to the ground below. The cool grass was soft against her bare feet as she walked beneath the whispering trees. After a few moments she stepped onto the smooth stone path, following it along the outer edge of the valley. She continued until she came to a white gazebo overlooking a silver pool. Stopping in front of it she smiled to herself as she remembered a similar night years ago.

It had been late summer when she had been spending a week in Rivendell and Legolas had arrived with a message from King Thranduil. She had been standing in the gazebo looking at the reflection of the stars when she sensed him approaching. He had leaned out over the railing next to her, his blond hair falling over his shoulders. They had spoken mainly of the news he brought from Mirkwood. An evil could be felt from Dol Guldur and giant spiders had been spotted among the trees. It was obvious to see that Legolas was worried about his home. He looked up at the stars, searching for answers among the thousands of winking lights. "They are beautiful," whispered Eredhel as she gazed up at them.

"Indeed," said Legolas as eyes widened in awe. Eredhel found herself smiling and an idea suddenly came to her.

"Follow me, I want to show you something," she said, grabbing his arm. They walked through a long garden until they came to stone steps leading up into the cliff. They climbed them and came out on top, overlooking Rivendell. Curtains of ivy hung from the trees around them and waterfalls fell from each side of the hills into the Bruinen River. It felt as if they were standing on top of the entire world. Legolas took a deep breath and the fresh air filled his lungs. The houses of Imladris twinkled below them. They moved to stand at the very edge and wind whipped their hair around them.

"This is incredible," he breathed.

"Well I owe you for showing me around Mirkwood," said Eredhel.

"It was no trouble." Legolas grinned. Eredhel was snapped out of the memory by the sound of footsteps approaching her. She turned around to see an elf of her father's house pass along the trail. He bowed and she smiled back at him before returning to look at the still water. Eredhel whispered a quiet prayer to the Valar that the Fellowship would succeed. Over an hour passed before she turned from the pool and made her way back to the house.


	8. The Fellowship Departs

The sky was brightening with the light of dawn as Eredhel hastily made her way to the Eastern Gate of Rivendell. The time had finally come for the Fellowship to set out on the quest to Mordor. Besides a few visits with Glorfindel, Eredhel had spent most of the past weeks with Legolas, at the archery field or riding through the trails around the valley. Aragorn had occasionally joined them but they had not seen much of him. He had been spending as much time as possible with Arwen. Now that they were leaving Eredhel realized just how much she feared for them, how much she wished she could accompany her friends. They had said their formal farewells the evening before with heavy hearts. While the others went to pack their things she and Aragorn had wandered through the gardens, reliving old adventures and trying not to think about what was to come. Now the hour had arrived. Lord Elrond and several members of his house would see the Fellowship off. She had talked to her sister earlier that morning and Arwen's news had troubled her greatly. She rounded a corner and came into view of the small group gathered before the stone archway. Spotting Aragorn she headed over to him. "Come to say another good bye?" he asked, attempting at lightheartedness.

"I spoke with Arwen earlier," she replied and felt him stiffen next to her. Eredhel grabbed his arm tightly and led him off to the side, ignoring his slight wince at her strong grip. She released him and lowered her voice so that it could only be heard by his ears. "I know what happened. I was heading to the orchards when I met her in the hall. You told Arwen to sail for Valinor, did you not?" Aragorn met her gaze and she could see the conflict behind his eyes.

"Yes," he admitted.

"She is filled with sorrow and doesn't understand why you would cast away her love." Eredhel was not angry with him, she knew he only wanted to do what was best for her sister. She only wished that both he and her father could understand that in Arwen's eyes it was worth her immortality to share one life with Aragorn.

"Time will heal her. Even if I do succeed after I die she will be left alone. I cannot allow her to stay here when she has the chance for a life away from pain and suffering," he said sadly.

"And a life away from you. She gave you that pendant for a reason Aragorn," Eredhel insisted. The Ranger was silent as he let his friend's words sink in.

"Are you going then?" he asked.

"Of course not."

"Eredhel, why do you stay? The future is bleak, a great battle lies ahead and our chances of victory lessen with each day that passes," he whispered harshly.

"Because I still have hope," she replied, looking him straight in the eye. "Hope that Middle Earth, that men, can prevail. I have seen much hate and greed in them but I have also seen honor and courage. You know where I stand in regard to my personal safety. I am not concerned about my fate and I will not abandon this land to darkness while there are those who fight so valiantly to save it. If and when I sail for Valinor it will be long after all this has finished." Aragorn realized just what his friend was saying. She did not care whether or not she died, she simply saw it as her responsibility to help those who needed it. She was willing to take on whatever burden necessary even if it killed her. He wanted to say something, to send away the darkness she held in her heart. But he could not find the words so he settled for a simpler question.

"What will you do when they are gone?"

"Elladan and Elrohir wish to stay for a while but that must remain a secret between the two of us. Legolas and the Wood Elves are not yet departing, there is always you and Gandalf though he may leave as well once your task is accomplished. That is, as long as we all survive the next few months," she answered thoughtfully. Aragorn looked at her for a moment and then pulled her into a tight hug. "Estel, be careful," she said softly. He released her and looked into her eyes.

"We will meet again mellon," he promised then smirked, "I will also keep an eye on Legolas for you."

"What in the name of the Valar is that supposed to mean?" she growled. Aragorn shook his head but didn't reply and led her back to the Fellowship. They were grouped around Lord Elrond with Arwen, Glorfindel and several other elves standing to their left. The sun had not yet completely risen over the hills and they cast long shadows over the ground. Eredhel's father began to speak as she took her place next to Arwen.

"This is all I will say. The Ring-bearer is now setting out for Mount Doom. On him alone is any charge laid, the others go with him as free companions. No oath binds you to go farther than you will. For you do not yet know the strength of your hearts and even I cannot foresee what fortune you will meet upon the road."

"Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens," said Gimli.

"Perhaps," remarked Eredhel, "but let him not vow to walk in the dark, who has not seen nightfall." She cast a glance around at the Fellowship and met Legolas's gaze. Though he gave her a weak smile she could see the sadness in his usually bright eyes.

"Look not too far ahead!" Elrond addressed them, "Farewell, and may the blessing of Elves, Men and all the Free Folk go with you."

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." said Gandalf. Frodo made his way to the front of their group. He walked through the giant archway and hesitated a moment considering the twisting path that was laid out before him. Eredhel's ears picked up his whispered question.

"Mordor, Gandalf which way?

"It is to your left my dear hobbit," the wizard replied. The Fellowship followed them over the bridge and up the steep paths that led out of the valley. They continued along the narrow trail until they rounded a bend and were lost from view, hidden by the shadows of the trees.

* * *

It had been two days since the Fellowship departed and tomorrow Eredhel would leave for Lórien. At the moment, she sat on a bench at the sparring grounds. Her fingers absentmindedly traced the silver inlay of the hilt of her blade as she listened to the rustling of the trees. The day was overcast and grey clouds hung low over the valley. An unusually cold gust of wind swept through the air as she saw a tall elf coming down the path towards the field. She recognized the light brown hair of Reluraun, a good friend of her brothers. He bowed as he passed her.

"Lady Eredhel, it is good to see you," said Reluraun.

"Thank you but as always, just Eredhel will do." She eyed the sword at his hip, "Were you going to spar?"

"Ah yes, though without your brothers here I may have to find some new opponents," he answered.

"There is no need, I would be happy to practice with you," Eredhel offered. Reluraun looked slightly surprised by her suggestion.

"It would be an honor," he agreed. Eredhel nodded then rose, going to a rack behind her. Although she carried a long knife for close combat it would difficult to use against the length of an elven sword. She drew one of the blades and held it in front of her, checking the balance. When she found one she was satisfied with she turned back to Reluraun and followed him to the large rectangular clearing. They went to opposite sides and Eredhel swung the sword around, testing its weight. If Reluraun sparred with her brothers then he would be a worthy opponent. Another rush of cold air whipped at her hair as she breathed in deeply, focusing on the elf in front of her. He had a slim build and was very tall so she would have to worry more about his speed than his strength.

"Are you ready?" Eredhel called, hoping her words would not be drowned out by the wind.

"Yes, let us begin," he replied. They both took a step forward and hesitated for a moment before Eredhel raised her blade and brought it crashing down towards Reluraun's shoulder. He blocked it then slashed at her feet, causing her to jump back. They continued to exchange blows and the hissing of their swords rang out through the crisp air. Occasionally they would pause for a brief break before resuming their intense exchange of blows. Reluraun gritted his teeth in concentration. His opponent was strong and her movements swift. He knew she had been to battle and she seemed to be able to predict his attacks, a skill most likely taught to her by Lord Glorfindel. They sparred for three hours before they halted. The wind had picked up and the sky had darkened, heavy grey clouds threatening to release rain down upon them.

"You're very skilled," remarked Eredhel as she went to replace her weapon.

"Thank you, you seem to be well acquainted with a blade yourself,"

"Though I prefer a bow, a knife or sword is also quite useful in close combat." She slid the sword into the wooden rack and wiped some dust from her hands.

"Elladan and Elrohir said you can shoot a single leaf from a tree." He raised his eyebrows, causing her to laugh.

"I was not aware my brothers thought so highly of my abilities." Her face turned serious, "Did they say when they expected to return or if they were meeting the Dúnedain?"

"Lord Elrond gave them an important message for Lórien so they went East, planning to take a pass through the mountains, I do not know if they were coming back immediately after it was delivered," Reluraun explained. Eredhel paused and straightened up, turning the information over in her mind. Her father had said Elladan and Elrohir had gone North.

"Are you quite sure?" she demanded.

"Yes, your brothers returned from an orc hunt in late summer then Lord Elrond gave them the errand. They were to bring information on the Council and scout ahead of those accompanying the Ring," he replied. Eredhel frowned. Why would her father ask her remain if they had already brought word to Lórien? With the orc troops that were roaming the hills the journey to the forest of the Galadhrim would be nearly as dangerous as the path of the Fellowship. Her eyes widened as the realization suddenly dawned on her. Eredhel's hands clenched into fists as she turned from the weapon stand and stormed towards the path through the woods.

"Eredhel?" Reluraun called uncertainly after her but the elf did not reply. She couldn't believe her father would do this. Anger coursed through her veins at his lie as she ran through the trees. She tried to suppress it but it swelled in her chest until she slammed her fist against a thick trunk in frustration. Pain shot through her arm, there would be bruise there tomorrow but she didn't care.

Suddenly she saw a white flash and staggered, gripping her head tightly as the world seemed to spin in front of her. She remained hunched over as she tried to control her thoughts. A wolf howled and she saw the Ring being picked up by a large hand, the owner's face hidden from view. The scene changed, she could smell smoke and saw a crude arrow heading straight for Aragorn's chest.

Eredhel gasped and pulled at her hair, trying to shut them out. Finally she managed to snap herself out of it, leaning heavily against a silver birch. Her breathing was heavy as she leaned her head back, attempting to calm her racing heart. It had been centuries since she had lost control and seen the visions that she usually tried to hold at bay. Eredhel had always shared her father's gift of foresight but resented it for the visions were almost always of great pain or evil. It had tormented her to the brink of insanity to see the future but be powerless to prevent it. The thought of Lord Elrond made her earlier anger return and she stood, continuing along the path until she reached the main house. Taking a right, she strode through the dark hall and up a wide staircase, passing several elves as her feet pounded on the smooth floor. She had almost reached the entrance to Lord Elrond's study when Arwen crossed in front of her. "What's going on?" she asked, attempting to block the way.

"Not now Arwen," Eredhel growled and slipped past her. Pushing open the door she paused for a moment, allowing her eyes to adjust to the bright light of the room. The rich smell of paper and ancient wood filled her nose as her eyes searched the room for her father. She saw him standing behind a table, studying a large map of Middle Earth intently. The parchment was old and there were several rips along the edges. Hearing her enter he looked up and smiled in surprise.

"Ah Eredhel, I was just fin-"

"Elladan and Elrohir are already riding for Lórien, they did not go North. You lied." Her voice was steady but there was fire in her eyes.

"Allow me to explain," he said hesitantly. "I didn't want you putting yourself in more danger by accompanying the Fellowship. I was going to tell you the truth then ask you to sail for Valinor with the other elves."

"And what makes you believe I would be willing to do so?"

"Eredhel don't stand there and tell me you are not still suffering. You could sail away, leave that which haunts you behind. Like your mother did."

"Do not compare my situation to hers. It's my fault, I should have accompanied her to Lórien," Eredhel's voice cracked and she dropped her gaze to the floor. Her father moved towards her and tilted her head upwards, making her look at him.

"No, it is not dear one. You did all you possibly could. You and your brothers rescued her. I did not know you still carried this guilt on your shoulders. If you sailed you could find peace with this grief."

"I am perfectly capable of handling the situation. You would have me desert them in their greatest time of need!" An edge crept into her voice but she kept her emotions under control.

"The war of men is not ours to fight in. There is nothing left for you here," said Lord Elrond sadly.

"My entire life is here! I will not sail for the Undying Lands until the future of Middle Earth has been decided," she said through clenched teeth.

"What hope is there for victory? Once the elves are gone who will fight? The dwarves hide in their mountains, concerned not with the troubles of those above ground. They cannot be counted on for aid," he snapped, becoming frustrated.

"The fate of Middle Earth rests in the hands of men."

"Men are strong but their hearts are easily corrupted by their lust for power. You know this!" His voice was raised now.

"You will abandon them while they would give their lives to protect their people," she exclaimed. "There is still strength and honor in men! Long ago you held an alliance and fought together."

"Yes! They will give their lives and they will lose them! The old alliances are no more, they were washed away by the sea of time." Elrond closed his eyes briefly, a grimace deepening the lines in his face.

"What of Aragorn? Will you not help him on the path that is laid out before him?" Eredhel glared at her father, her eyes burning into his.

"Aragorn is only one man and he alone cannot defeat the army that Sauron has created. He chose a path of solitude long ago, much like yourself. Eredhel you belong with your people!" he insisted.

"My choices are my own. You know why I left." She turned away from him, "I believe Middle Earth can be saved and as long as I draw breath I _will_ fight for it!"

"I will not allow you to die in the battle of men!" Elrond shouted furiously. "You especially know what the consequences could be." It was unlike him to become so irate but the thought of losing his daughter scared him.

"I am willing to risk the consequences for the chance of victory but you will turn a blind eye! Will you not fight for peace, for the freedom of Aragorn's kin?"

"This fight is theirs alone. The elves cannot help the race of men." Fury boiled up in her chest at his words and another vision flashed across her mind. This one was clearer and she stumbled against a wall. The Fellowship was standing on a mountain, the wind howling around them. Legolas stood higher than the rest looking ahead of his companions. Suddenly a great rumble shook the rock and snow came cascading down around them. The elf gave a shout and was buried beneath the ice and snow. Eredhel drew a ragged breath and pressed a cool hand to her forehead. "You saw something?" Her father's voice was gentler now, concern evident in his features. He moved from behind the table and stood in front of her.

"I saw the Fellowship," she said bitterly.

"I simply wanted to protect you."

"That does not make it right." She twisted away and headed for the door

"Where are you going?" demanded Lord Elrond.

"I am going to find them," she said.

"Very well. If you want to be reckless then so be it," Eredhel's eyes narrowed at his words but she said no more and continued out into the hall. She hastily made her way to her room and threw open the door. Arwen was waiting for her, sitting on the couch next to the window. She watched in silence as Eredhel began to gather her things. She had already been preparing for the ride to Lórien so her food, bandages and a few herbs were already packed. She closed the bag and tossed it on the couch next to her sister. Fastening her dark green cloak around her shoulders she then fastened her black arm bracers. Her leather boots stood in the corner and she pulled them on. They hit her mid-calf and fit her feet perfectly from years of wear. Slipping her small white blade into the right one, Eredhel took a few steps to ensure it did not hinder any movement. Finally she grabbed her belt, bow, quiver and long knife from beneath her bed. Buckling the brown belt at her waist, she sheathed her knife then strapped quiver to her back. She was tucking her silver necklace into her shirt when Arwen finally spoke.

"You're leaving."

"Father lied. Had he not asked a favor of me, I would have left with the company. I can hardly stay here while they risk their lives," said Eredhel. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair then braided it back from her face.

_"_So you're going to try to find the Fellowship," sighed Arwen.

"I was there when they discussed the route. It won't be difficult to track them," Eredhel said as she grabbed her bow.

"Be careful," said Arwen softly.

"Do not fear, I will return," Eredhel promised.

"_Namárië muinthel. _(Farewell sister.)" Eredhel nodded sadly and adjusting the strap of her bag, headed through the door. The wind had picked up and it howled in her ears as she walked towards the stables. The sky was nearly black and she felt the first rain drops fall onto her face. Pulling up her hood, she arrived at the long, low building. She wasn't surprised to see Glorfindel standing next to Berenoch's stall, a small smile on his face.

"I take it you're not journeying to the Golden Wood," he said.

"You are correct," confirmed Eredhel as she opened the paneled door and led the black horse out into the hall. Glorfindel followed behind her with reins and a saddle. He started to fit on the saddle but Eredhel stopped him.

"I will not need it. The ride shouldn't be more than a few days and once I catch up to them I will be going on foot," she explained.

"I see." He laid the tack over a rail, "I wanted to speak with you before you left."

"From one so venerable and wise, any council would be welcome," said Eredhel.

"I am not going to advise you on the Nazgûl or the evil beasts that now roam the land. You have wandered wide and seen more than your share of them but not all enemies are so clearly marked," Glorfindel ran a hand through his golden hair, "The Ring is powerful and Sauron's reach is greatly lengthened with the help of Isengard. Be watchful of your companions for all of Saruman's power will be put towards getting the Ring and it would be a far easier task if those in the Fellowship were to turn against each other," he warned.

"It will test all of them" she said gravely.

"Aye, and there is no guarantee that they will pass." He gazed past her for a moment, lost in thought.

"The coming months will be dark," Eredhel sighed and looked at the ground. Glorfindel placed a finger under her chin and she looked up at him.

"You carry a great burden Varyor. You go to aid those on a mission who many would deem folly. All these years I have been your friend and now you must protect those who need it most. _Sevi_ _estel, in elenath gi _(Have hope, the stars will watch over you,)" he murmured.

"_Na lû e-govaned vîn,_ (Until we next meet,)" said Eredhel. She turned and swung onto Berenoch's back then urged the horse forward, out into the rain. It poured down as she rode towards the Eastern Gate. She galloped along the trail, slowly ascending to the moor above. Once she made it to the high ground the wind whipped her cloak around her as it howled in her ears. She leaned low over Berenoch's neck and his pace quickened on the open hillside. The ground was soft and soaked with rain but she did not worry about losing the Fellowship's trail. Traces of the men, dwarf and pony would not easily be washed away. A clap of thunder rumbled through the clouds, drowning out the sound of hoof beats. She would have to ride all through the night and at least all of tomorrow before she caught up with the nine companions. Eredhel could only hope that nothing found them before she did.


End file.
